Pokemon :soul mates
by pokeveenz
Summary: Is physical marriage is enough for a couple of different backgrounds or soul binding is required for them to be together. he is man with broken heart and she is girl who is with bitter truth. will two souls become one or not. what is the relationship between their parents. why both parents are forcing for arranged marriage .is their a big reason.armourshipping ashX Serena
1. chapter 1

**Hi there this is your pokeveenz with the new story. the name of the story is Pokemon :soul mates**

 **Hero :Ash ketchum**

 **mother: Delia ketchum**

 **father: Red ketchum**

 **heroine: Serena carter**

 **mother: grace carter**

 **father: Nick carter** (deceased)

 **antagonist : May maple**

 **other characters**

 **Gary oak**

 **misty waterflower**

 **Brock harrison**

 **preview:** Is physical marriage is enough for a couple of different backgrounds or the soul binding is required for them to be together. he is a man with a broken heart and she is a girl who is with a bitter truth. will the two souls become soul mates or not. what is the relationship between their parents. why both parents are forcing for arranged marriage .is their a big reason.

prologue

It was evening time. silence filled across the street since there was less vehicle. suddenly there was a screeching sound.

and once again silence filled all over the place .

oh no someone met with accident.

and someone screamed and started towards the victim.

people who witnessed the accident ran and circled the victim. she was a girl of 25 .the person who screamed ,ran and slided towards hers and kept her head in his lap .his face is fully filled with despair and his eyes is filled with tears. he was a man of 25. he didn't no what to do, who to call. thank god someone else had already called the ambulance, the medics came and wheeled her in to the ambulance. he also got in to the ambulance without leaving her hand. medics were working on her and oxygen mask was placed on her. and vehicle started it's journey towards the hospital. it was a death journey for both victim and the man who held her hand because he was dieing inside, his soul was perishing. he felt like, he has become half and that his other half is gone. he didn't even know when they reached the hospital and when they wheeled her out of the ambulance. he was still sitting in the van .his face was in daze. suddenly some one brought him to the real world and started to realize where he was and he got down the van and ran inside the hospital.

they took her to the operation room .he wanted to reach her and see her face but they closed the door and OT light was on.

he wanted to bang on the door but he backed down and sat across from the door. his face was in his hand and he started to sob violently. he didn't know what will he do if she die. he didn't want to loose her, he just got her. he was a stupid for wasting his time. he, ASH KETCHUM the greatest business of the millennium done a biggest mistake of his life which might cost his love. he didn't stop his sobbing until he felt a hand on his shoulder. it was doctors hand. ash suddenly stood up expecting a good news but doctors face told something else.

doctor fully in sorrow: I'm sorry, we did all we can. but it is not giving good result. she is not responding to the treatment as if she wants to die and don't want to live. now it is all up to her and the almighty up there. she must regain her hope to live.

ash was crushed to the core. he suddenly didn't have the energy to talk and fell on the ground and lost his consciousness.

after sometime he was lying on the hospital bed and he gained his consciousness. he started to think about the honey air blonde who entered his life like an angel yet he treated her like a trash. but one thing is sure if she dies living him alone he is going to follow her, because she is his soul mate.

 **well that's all for prologue. I want to tell that this prologue is last part of my story and I'm going to rewind the next chapter i. e chapter 1to the beginning .**

 **oh one thing that I'm not going to abandon this story and you can expect more chapters of Ash and serena**

 **till then me signing off, yours pokeveenz:)**


	2. chapter 1 (03-16 05:12:34)

**hi this is pokeveenz here with new chapter.**

 **before I start the chapter , I have to clear some things like prologue was the last stage of story. and the beginning will start as flashback of me i. e author.** **one thing is sure that I might end the story in tragedy by killing both(75%) or I might save them and give a happy ending (25%) .may be when chapters move forward the chances of happy ending percentage might change i. e rise or fall and I might also change my mind 100% to give happy ending.**

 **age of characters**

 **ash ,Serena, Gary, misty, may, drew-25**

 **Brock, Daisy -30** **red,**

 **Delia, blue, Nick, grace, -50**

 **professor oak-75**

chapter 1

Flashback -author

it was evening time and the whole pallet town was silent. there was only three mansion present in pallet town. it belonged to blue oak, Gary oak and red ketchum.

red ketchums mansion was called ketchum mansion. it was the bigger one compared to other two mansion. inside the ketchum mansion no one was there, it was fully silent. no, no it was not fully silent actually someone was talking to each other. it was non other than red ketchum and Delia ketchum. she was in kitchen preparing for nights dinner and red was sitting on dinning table having his evening tea along with some snacks.

red with sad tone: you know even I wanted to go to the awards ceremony and I wanted to see my son receive his first businessman of the year.

Delia consoling him: red plz you know why you couldn't go. you are not well, you got fever. but don't worry it will be telecasted in the TV, you can see the awards ceremony and also you can see our baby receive his award.

red still sad: but it's not the same and because of me even you couldn't attend the awards ceremony.

Delia :red I'm not sad about not attending the ceremony, more than that ,you and your health is more important.

red slightly feeling happy : you know you are the best wife ever .and I'm happy for being a lucky man to have you. I still get scared thinking that I almost lost you. you know you are my soul mate.

Delia hugging from behind :you are not the only lucky. even Im lucky to have you. when you got heart attack second time I thought I'm going to loose you. thank goodness nothing happened.

red annoyingly :ya because of that reason ,me the red ketchum who received best businessman award countless times got kicked out from my own business by my own son.

delia still hugging : red he did the right thing .you do know if you get heart attack one more time might result in loosing you. I can't bear that. Blue told us to take extra care about that.

red annoyed: blue that * basterd, I'm going to kick his ass one time.

Delia in warning tone: red I'm going to...

red interrupting her, changes the subject : K leave that matter, let's talk about important thing. I spoke with grace and have discussed about the arrange marriage of our son with her daughter. she accepted it.

Delia sad: red are we doing right. it's his right to choose the best girl.

red replied :delly you know we did give him a chance to choose a good girl to find his other half but what did he get back, only a broken heart. I can't mend his heart but nicks daughter can. she is very good girl just like her parents. and moreover I want to fulfil nicks wish to become in-laws.

Delia understandingly :you are right. I forgot about it. I totally agree to it. but how can we convince him to it. if we speak about it I'm damn sure that he will not agree. what to do.

red with a determined face: don't worry about it il speak to him. and if he don't agree I have an idea. let him come back from Cermony . he won't be knowing what hit him.

Delia just laughed to his answer and pecked him on the lips and went to finish her dinner work. and red went back to his tea and thinking.

somewhere else Ash received his award for best businessman of the year and spoke to the crowd their.

Ash being happy :well what to say. I'm very happy. from many years my dad use to receive the award. I always dreamed about it receiving it. and I worked hard for it, finally I got the ghee. I'm so happy.

after the ceremony some peperrazi asked some questions to the winner (Ash)

guy from press :sir you finally achieved your dream of taking your award just like your father. and we know for sure that you are going to continue this tradition of taking the award every year now are you going to marry just like your father did.

smile slipped from his face and his face went in to daze

flashback -ash

ash in shock -what

May in tears- yes my parents have arranged my marriage with someone and I had to agree

ash stood in shock and finally he asked - you could have told them about us

may with her head down - I told but my parents threatened to kill us. I don't want to happen anything to you.

ash in return - but

may interrupting him- no buts. I have already agree to it and I came to tell you. ash don't worry you will get a girl who is better than me.

she continued -ash I might marry someone else but your my husband in my heart. I love you ash ketchum.

telling that she ran away from him for last time

ash finally fell down and started to cry for loosing is love.

flashback finished

ash came to present and in small voice he told "no comments " and went away from their. he is never going to marry. he is already married to her in his heart even she is not present with him anymore, even if she is married to someone else.

somewhere else in vanville town, in the bedroom of carter mansion a honey haired blonde slept. blondes name was Serena carter. it was night time their. her sleep didn't come with ease. she was having a dream actually very bad dream

dream- serena

she was shocked and crushed to the core seeing her dream boy hugging and proposing another girl. she ran to her dorm.

their she saw a letter lying in front of The door .she took and read it.

the letter was written by someone who she thought that he is her other half.

the message was for her, telling her to get off and to stop calling him. and he was just goofing with her for time pass and that he don't have any feelings towards her, and he is happy with his girlfriend.

reading that letter she fell to the ground totally crushed.

dream-finished

Serena jerked from her dream and sat upon the bed ,she started to hyperventilate . she tried to calm herself and after some time she calm down. she finally lay down in fetal position and closed her eyes to stop her tears which was trying to flow out. she said only one sentence

serena crying - I hate you Ash ketchum, I hate you for betraying me

 **ohh will the marriage happen just like the parents thought or will ash and Serena win when ash is still heart broken and serena hates him**

 **why Serena hate him, did he really betray her,**

 **is Ash correct on pinning on that girl. well let's find about that in the future chapters**

 **till then me signing off bye :)**


	3. chapter 2

**hi I'm back with new chapter.** **before starting the chapter I have to tell something to all like that at one point Ash and Serena were in same high school but different sections. and they finished their college in kanto and kalos university respectively.**

 **Chapter 2**

In vanville town inside the carter mansion grace got up to drink water. when she came near Serena's room she see that light is on. so she goes inside to off it. when she goes inside she see that Serena sleeping in uncomfortable position without the sheets covering her. so grace goes near the girl and cover her properly. when she turns to see her daughters face ,observes that her daughter had once again cried herself to sleep. grace kisses her daughters forehead and goes away from the room finally deciding to speak with her.

morning :8.00am vanville town

both mother and daughter were sitting on the dinning table having their breakfast. maids were serving them. grace after sometime starts a conversation

grace : sere can I ask you something.

Serena replies : mom you don't have to ask. you can ask anything.

grace little loudly: I knew you would say that. baby I can't see you like this. I don't know what happened with you but I know that you're heart broken by someone and you still can't get over it.

Serena in return : mom it is not like that. it's just...

grace interrupting her: baby please. after your fathers death, you took over the company and became successful in that also but you never dated anyone. so I have decided a arrange marriage for you. and also I have selected the boy for you.

Serena shocked :mom you can't do that. I don't want to marry.

grace in tears: sere I m just seeing what is best for you. he is the son of your fathers close friend. your fathers wish is also that only. plz sere you have to fulfill his wish.

Serena after thinking gives a nod of approval.

grace being happy :ohh good. i'l just go and get his photo. it's in my room. i'l get it for you.

Serena interrupts: mom no, I have already gave my approval. I don't want to see the photo. I know whatever you are doing it's for my good. you just prepare for marriage. i'l marry whomever you show me.

 **pallet town-ketchum mansion**

Ash recalled the events and the paperrazis question. the whole days happiness of receiving the award was gone with that one thing. he dismissed his driver for the night and drive home by himself.

when he reached the mansion, it was dark all over the mansion which showed that his parents were already retired to bed. he didn't want to disturb them but he had to. on several occasions he spoke about keeping the servants but mom never agreed for it and that she wants to do all work for us by herself. he bangs on the door when it is not opened he rings the door bell and wait for someone to open. most of the time his mom Opens the door for him. after waiting sometime Delia opens the door .when he comes inside she closes the door.

Delia expect him to speak something about the award ceremony and to show the trophy and certificate but he just avoid her and goes to his bed room which was in first floor of the mansion and slams the door, while locking it eventually. Delia finally sigh and goes to her bedroom and sees red sitting wide awake. and he asks seeing her face in concern

red asks: what happened. why are you looking so sad.

Delia replied : nothing it's just he seems so lost. I thought he will be very happy on receiving his first award but something has happened. I don't know anymore I just want my baby to be happy I can't see him like this again " finishes with a sob

red gets up from the bed and goes to Delia and consoles her: don't worry our son will be fine. I will speak to him about the marriage tomorrow and convince him. I know that once he gets married he will be K step by step. let's gets some sleep now.

Delia replies :i just hope you are correct. Ya it's midnight let's get some sleep.

saying that she goes to bed and lies on right side of bed and red sleeps next to her and hugs her with his both arms and closes his eyes.

 **morning -8.00am**

ash and red are sitting on the dinning table waiting for the breakfast. Delia bring the breakfast to the table and serves them. when they starts to eat she signals her husband to start the conversation. he gives her a K nod and turns towards his son. he thinks how to start then gets an idea.

red taking a bite: son I'm so proud of you for receiving your award.

ash with happy tone: thanks dad, it was a dream come true. I wish you and mom were their. but it's k, your health is more important than attending the cermony.

red replied: son your worrying too much. I'm alright, thanks to you and my idiot friend blue.

ash sighing:dad we did that for your good. we almost lost you and we don't want to repeat that once again. dad I don't want to loose neither you or mom.

red and Delia seeing his love for them and replies together that he is not going to loose them and kisses him like he is a still child which makes ash blushes .they finally continue with the breakfast. after some time red asks

red slowly hesitate :son I want to ask you something.

ash in reply:dad you can ask me anything. you don't have to hesitate.

Red still with hesitation : I know you are not going to date nor marry, but we being parents can't see you like this so I no ,we have decided to go through a arrange marriage for you. I have already decided the girl. Her name is...

Ash interrupting him:wait I didn't get you I'm lost. Did I hear you say arrange marriage for me.

Red being calm:yes she is a beautiful girl, her name is ser...

Ash angrily :stop plz stop. Have you both became crazy. I'm not going to marry any one. You can stop this nonsense about it. How dare you decide such a thing. You don't have any right to...

Delia now being angry:ash you stop talking right now. We are just seeing the best for you.

Ash still angry:no no no you are not doing anything good, you are just ruining my life and that girls life also.

Delia now being sad: son how can you think that we are going to ruin your life. Any parents wants to see their children to be happy .look just because one girl left you doesn't mean you're life is finished. We just want to see you marry and have a family.

Ash now being fully angry starts to lash on his mother for bringing may in between this matter. And Delia tries to make him understand. But both didn't see red holding is left chest in pain and suffering. He finally collapse taking Delias name.

This stops the conversation with those two who finally notices him lying down without conscious. Both rushed towards him and starts to call his name many times. When he didn't respond back, both became scared, Delia was crying, even ash wanted to cry but it was not the time. He finally controlled himself and immediately called the ambulance.

Red was taken to oak hospital with the ambulance and was wheeled into ICU. Both Delia and ash sat down and started to wait for the doctor. Finally Delia broke down and started to cry for her husband. She didn't want to loose him and if looses him she can't survive.

Ash seeing his mom in that way hugged her. He can't speak for he might cry himself. He can only comfort her. But when he thought about it, he realized that it all happened because of him and his selfishness. For that reason he might loose both parents because he knows that one cant live without the other one. He is a bad son. What did they ask, nothing big. They just wanted to see him happy with is own family. Yes Gary was correct, he is an asshole. He doesn't deserve to be born to this parents. He he...

Ash heard some one calling his name. He lifts his head to see Dr. Blue oak, Garys father with a result. Finally he speaks which gains Delia attention who comes out of her daze.

Blue calmly: I have told you this might happen and to take extra care. Reds got severe heart attack.(Delia gasps) We almost lost him on the table but we were able to bring him back. Now he is resting. We have sedated him so that he takes full of rest. We are going to keep him in observation since their is a chance of relapse. Tomorrow morning we are going to shift him to the ward and then you can get to meet him. As for now he is out of danger. Any one can be with him.

Delia says: i'l go and be with him "saying this she goes inside

Blue: alright then I go to my other patients

Saying this he turns to leave but stops and turn back and call ash to the side. Ash goes with him to speak

Blue being very sad :ash, red is my close friend. Being a friend I never wanted to see him like this. Please you have to take care about this. You must not only save him from stress of office and business, you also have to save him from stress of other things. He has become very weak. I know about him being stressed about you so please spare him.or else this time we will surely loose him.

Telling that Dr. Blue walks away.

Ash walks to his previous seat and sits their having a thought about what to do.

Morning -9.00am

ash was in heavy sleep but someone was trying to get him up. he didn't want to get up but suddenly realized where he was and he opened the eyes to see his mom standing front of him.

ash with sleepy eyes :"mom good morning. how is dad. did uncle blue came and check him. did dad woke up.

Delia softly: Ya he checked red this early morning. you were sleeping. so didn't want to disturb you. red is k now and he wants to see you. he is in special ward 26a second floor. let's go to him

ash now wide awake :really, let's go mom even I want to see him

both of them goes to ward where ash see red lying on the hospital bed with his eyes closed. ash slowly enters the ward and goes near him, holds his hand and calls "dad" two times, for which red response by opening his eyes

ash sad:how are you dad

red with smile :im alright. it's just I gave scare to both you and your mother.

ash :ya we were terrified of loosing you.

red slowly :son I'm sorry, it's all because of me. if I didn't bring that about marriage matter it would not have to be like this.

ash reply :no dad, it is not your fault at all. it is my fault. I was being totally selfish ,I don't want to loose you dad. if I loose you i'l also loose mom also. I love you both a lot.you both comes first and then other matters. "telling this he pauses

red seeing this starts to tell something but ash once again interrupt and tells

Ash being serious :dad I accept to marry that girl. I don't want to see the girl, just fix the marriage.

red shocked: son are you serious

ash sighs:yes I'm serious about it. your wish is my wish. you both want me to marry and I I'm going to do that.

now both red and Delia becomes happy with a wide smile. and Delia hugs him tightly

red replies: you won't regret it son, you will be happy.

ash quietly said himself :i hope. "then he continues "dad now you are K and I just remembered that I have a important meeting with foreign delegates.

telling this he goes Away and then blue enters the room and tells

blue Smirking:now it's time for the injection. where to give. hmm on your shoulder or on your butt. Ya your butt is the best position to give injection. so turn

red sitting on the bed as if nothing happened to him tells : you moron you know I was just acting. stupid oak telling me to take injection.

Delia laughs telling: blue plz don't play with him. you know he is scared of needle" for which they both here in reply "I'm not "

both blue and Delia laughs loudly

red with smile :my plan is successful. and I m damn sure my son will be fine with that girl.

for that both Delia and blue nodes.finally red tells them to start the preparation of marriage. and also tells that grace also told to start it since her daughter also agreed.

 **well this concludes this chapter. next will be marriage**

 **I just want start their marriage life soon. I don't want to delay it anymore.**

 **so how was this chapter, plz review more. I want all of your suggestions.**

 **till then me taking off bye :)**


	4. chapter 3

**hi I'm back with new chapter.**

 **I need to tell you that this story doesn't only contain family moments, it also contains comedy and despite ash and Serena not in love, they will have some cute moments.**

chapter 3

after a month of preparation the whole pallet town was decorated for the marriage of millennium, and it was decided that the marriage is going to be held in professor Oaks ranch and reception is going to be held in ketchum mansion itself.

it was almost time for marriage. both bride and groom were getting ready.

in ash's room ,ash was ready. he is just waiting for the marriage to be done. ash was seeing the altar from the rooms window. he didn't want to get married but he will get married for the sake of his parents. he felt like someone called him and he turns to the door to see his best frenemy Gary oak standing along with his girlfriend misty waterflower.

Gary smirking walks into room along with Misty telling:i heard someone is getting married. I went and saw the bride. she is almost ready. so I came to see the groom.

ash replying :hi Gary, and misty ,how are you doing.

Gary sighing :I expected to see a beautiful smile yet I'm seeing the frown and expression which is showing a big regret ,ash just give a chance then you will be happy.

misty agreeing to Gary tells: yes, you know I never agree with this stupid but this time I agree with him. just give this marriage a chance at least for your parents sake.

ash sighing :il try. "then pauses and continue "hmm it's time let's go to the altar

telling that ash walks away from the room and Gary, misty follows him since Gary was ash's best man. and misty is one of the bridesmaid.

 **in brides room** ,serena was ready and she was sitting on the bed waiting to be called. after a long wait her mom came along with her best friend Shauna who was one of the bridesmaid and misty.

grace tells:serena it's time baby.lets go.

Shauna exited :ya sere come on. let's move. it's your marriage today. you should be excited more than me. come on let's go

hearing this grace and misty laugh loudly and Serena smiles little and gets up to go to the altar. while walking with them she fell in her own thoughts "wow today is my marriage with an unknown person and I haven't got my first kiss also and not dated. and it's all because of that ash ketchum, if he didn't play with my feelings I wouldn't have lost my hope in love and might have found real love, I hate you ash ketchum "her thoughts were stopped when her mom told that they have reached the altar. Serena didn't dare to look up. she continued her March to the aisle. she took the hand of her would be husband and stood next to him.

at the altar ash is expecting his would be wife to arrive to the aisle. it would be a big lie that he was not curious to see her. because according to his dad they are going to merge his and his would be wife's business which makes their union still strong.

ash suddenly heard the bell which indicated that they are coming.

he turns towards the entry where he see his bride standing there. he had only one word to describe her beauty "angel".if he was not in love with someone else and pinning on that girl, he would gladly start a wonderful relationship with this girl. hey he is still man and what they say that men will be always men. he saw her coming towards him, he gave her a hand to hold and brought her next to him. the priest started the wedding and finally vows.

priest to ash: do you take Serena Carter as your wife and love her till the death.

ash sighs: I do

priest to serena:do you take ash ketchum as your husband and love him till his death.

Serena hearing ashs name was totally shocked to the core. she was marrying the person who she hates and didn't want to see again. Ya he doesn't know her face but still he betrayed her. how can she marry him. she can't but what about her mom. she has to marry him despite her feelings... she hears throat clearing and she sees whole congregation is silent and priest and devil (ash) is seeing her expecting to say something. after a long breath Serena replies "I do"

they both exchange the rings. then priest tell the next thing which was dreaded by both of them.

priest :now you may kiss the bride.

ash gulps and sees his parents who had a big smile on their face and turns towards his wife and lift her chin and give a small kiss on her lips.

Serena turns towards her new husband and felt him lifting her chin and giving a small kiss. she didn't understand her feelings. she was disgusted with this kiss yet one part of her still felt happy.

they both holding hands leave for the reception which is held in ketchum mansion. even their parents left to the reception and to get ready.

evening :7.30pm

everyone has arrived to the reception, even the parents of ash and Serena were ready and inviting the guest inside. everyone was eagerly awaiting for the arrival of newly married couple. after 15min they both arrived to the ballroom together. both were holding hands but just for show.

red excitedly :well here comes the newly Wed. welcome both of you.

ash annoyed :dad you don't have to welcome me to my own home.

red laughing :son in normal circumstances it was oK but this is your marriage reception. and I was not only welcoming you. I was also welcoming your wife . she is new here. come child, don't be shy. let's go and meet everyone.

telling that he takes their hands and take them to the table were the big cake was kept. then both ash and Serena slightly with hesitation cuts the cake and fed each other, after that cake was served to everyone. the reception continued till midnight and both ash and Serena met different people from both family side and also each other friends.

after midnight they leave the hall to get ready for first night . but someone calls ash. ash turns to see Gary calling him. seeing that

Serena replies: your friend is calling their. you can go and talk to him. I'm tired I'l go to the bedroom .

ash: wait do you know where my bedroom is.

Serena :ya your mom took me their to keep my luggage before reception and I even got ready their itself. "telling that she walks away.

ash slightly muttering:what already mom showed my room to her. if I leave my mom she will also make me a puppet of my wife, for which I have to be careful. "telling that he goes to speak to gary

ash :hey Gary why did you call me

Gary smirking :well ashy boy you are one lucky basterd who is going to get laid. and I thought you might be needed this"telling this he gives a big box of condoms.

ash gloweres: fuck you gary

Gary and other friends of are laughing and tell ash that"go fuck your wife". ash gloweres at his friends ,throws the box and walks away to his room.

 **In ash's bedroom**

Serena after getting out of her wedding gown, she took a small shower.

Serena in shower mutters: hey where is my towel, did I bought it with me or not. I remember now, I didn't get it with me. it's still on the bed, great now how do I get it. Il peep, if anyone is their i'l ask them if not I'll go myself "

nodding to herself she comes out and close the door of bedroom but forgot to lock the door. then she dried herself and starts to wear her night dress. suddenly she hears a scream.

ash annoyed with Gary enters the room without knocking and sees his wife changing her clothes . ash stunned and don't know what hhappened to him but he screamed "haaaaaaaa"

Serena realizing that her devil husband came, she finish her dressing fastly and glowered at him

Serena glowering: don't you know the manners that if door is closed means you have to knock before come inside.

ash :sorry I didn't know that you will be changing the clothes here in my bedroom.

Serena still glowering : where would I be. your mom already told me that this is my room also so I can do anything here

ash now annoyed :ya but at least you could have changed your clothes in bathroom.

Serena replying : I know that but I forgot my bath towel in here so I was changing here. and for your information I checked the room and after confirming that it is empty and you haven't come back, I closed the door and was changing

ash talks back :but you didn't lock "he pauses and continue after sometime "whatever let's leave this matter aside and talk about more important things like why did you agree to this arrangement.

Serena replying :i had my reasons

ash :if it is because of me, you can forget about it because I'm in love with someone else. even she is not there with me i'l always love her. and I married you only because of my parents.

Serena now annoyed : who wants to marry a jerk like you. even I married because of my mom. and moreover I don't even believe in love. because it just brings the pain and betrayal. "tells this seeing him.

ash relieved :good let's be husband and wife for the outside world at least for a year. and after a year let's take divorce. do you agree with this.

Serena :ok deal. but what about after the year. what to tell our parents about divorce , if they ask.

ash calmly:lets say that we are not compatible and we can't stay husband and wife anymore.

Serena mutters "good "and goes to bed and lay on it.

ash : what are you doing and why are you sleeping over there. it's my bed.

Serena still Annoyed : did you already forgot that this room and everything also belongs to me.

ash gritting is teeth: just because this room also belongs to you doesn't mean that you have to sleep in my bed. you can sleep over there on the couch. and I won't fit on that couch.

Serena now smirking :my dear husband, I'm not going to sleep on that couch. if you want you can sleep next to me or you can sleep on that couch slightly adjusting to it. although I wish you choose the latter one.

ash with smirk: you speak like a parrot my darling . I'm not going to on that couch. " saying that he jumps up on the bed making her also jump. they fight for the bed sheets and finally settled down to sleep.

they both fall into thoughts while sleeping

ash thinks: although I might have married her and sleeping next to her I will never accept her as my wife. I will never betray you may. I promise because...

serena thinks: I might have married him and sharing a bed with him but I will never accept him as my husband and I will make his life miserable . he might not have seen my face when he betrayed me but betrayal is betrayal. I promise to myself that I will never love him because...

ash : I love you may maple...

Serena :i hate you ash ketchum ...

both in thoughts fell into a deep sleep.

 **well that's all for this chapter.**

 **so both ash and Serena is not ready to accept this marriage. and what do you mean by ash betraying Serena without knowing her and seeing her face.**

 **but one thing for sure that ash is attracted to her beauty because men will be always men. well think about it**

 **how was Gary giving a full box of condoms to ash. did you guys felt funny.give the reviews**

 **till then me signing off bye :)**


	5. chapter 4

**Hi I'm back with new chapter.** **well you all saw ash and Serena getting married and also deciding to take divorce after a year. if the situation is like this, how will they become soul mates. will miracle takes place in between them or they get separated . let's see what happens.**

 **chapter 4**

It was morning 9.00am in pallet town. still ash and Serena was asleep. somehow in the middle of night both ash and Serena came near and hugging each other where Serena's head was on his chest and he was hugging her with his arms. both were in deep sleep .

after 15 min Serena stirred, she was feeling very comfortable because of the pillow on which she was sleeping but the bright light indicated that it's already morning .she felt something or someone was squeezing her tightly. she slowly opened her eyes to see ash hugging her ,his face was so near to her face. she felt his breath up on her face. she didn't know what to do so she screamed " haaaaa" which woke ash up.

ash was having a nice dream. he never felt this comfortable sleeping on his bed for a change, today he was feeling very comfortable. but something or someone's scream woke him up. he opened his eyes to see his new wife trying to get out of his arms. seeing this even he screamed "haaaaa " and freed her from his arms. she covered herself with the blanket because during night her night gown was rode up. she got angry and started to scream at him.

Serena screaming :you pervert how dare you put your hands on me ,that to when I'm sleeping. last night you spoke so big words. doesn't that mean anything to you

ash glowered: off course my word means everything to me. and I didn't mean to put my arms around you, may be in sleep...

Serena interrupting him: no you're lieing. I know about men, they are all same. they always think from their dick and not from their heart and brain.

ash glowering: I'm always think from my heart and brain and not from my dick. and Im saying once again that it was a mistake and I didn't mean to put my arms around you.

Serena trying to be calm:you know what I don't want to discuss with you. but one thing I realized that you are the most irritating guy in the world.

ash replying :and you are the most irritating girl in this whole universe. I don't no what my parents saw in you.

Serena now irritated :arrgh I hate you "telling that she getup from the bed and goes towards the bathroom.

ash seeing her going :wait where are you going

Serena replying :are you retarded, can't you see I'm going to the bathroom.

now ash irritated: I can see ,but why are you going their. that's my bathroom. if you want to use bathroom go to other room. all rooms here got their own bathroom.

Serena replying :thank you for suggestion but I'm going to use this bathroom only and if you want to use bathroom go to other room. all rooms got their own bathroom.. "replying his own word she goes and locks the bathroom door.

ash goes near the bathroom and bangs on the door :hey you open this door right now. or else

Serena teasing from the bathroom :or else what honey. will you complain to your mom. go complain, your mom and dad already told me that whatever belongs to you also belongs to him.

ash glowering : fuck you " he walks away from the room

Serena still in teasing voice : go fuck yourself " and laughed so loudly

after the shower she comes outside to see ash no where .she shrugs herself and goes to get dressed. she put some light make up and goes to dinning room for morning breakfast to see ash and his parents already having breakfast. and ash had already showered and got ready

serena with slight hesitation :sorry I'm late

red welcoming her: come child, it's k. you are not an outsider . you are our daughter in-law .

Serena shyly: thank you sir

Delia lovingly: dear you can call us mom and dad. we are not strangers, we are family and I'm just like your mom understood. "telling that she serves Serena her break fast

Serena nodes and start to have her breakfast but stops to ask where her mom is.

Delia replied :oh she left to Kalos this morning. she didn't want to disturb you both.

Serena with sad face :oh

Delia soothing her: don't worry, your mom said she will come back here soon and she also said that she is thinking about settling in pallet town itself.now you eat your breakfast.

Serena once again nods and starts to eat again,.she was very hungry because yesterday she didn't have her food properly and she was feeling that she can finish eating this whole table to ease her hunger.

after everyones breakfast they all sat in TV room seeing tv . Delia signals her husband to start the conversation. red nods and turns towards the couple.

red to ash : son have you decided your honeymoon destination.

ash and Serena exclaimed :what honeymoon !!

red and Delia chuckles and red answers :off course, honeymoon. you both know that every newly married goes to honeymoon .

ash exclaims :i know that but I don't I mean we don't want to go to honeymoon

Serena repeats :ya I don't want to go to honeymoon. we have business to run.

ash :ya she is correct.. who will look after the business if we are gone for long time.

red chuckles : son you are forgetting that I runned the company before and I can manage the company better than you.

ash startling everyone :absolutely no. you are not keeping your leg to the company. dad your retired

red mutters: by you

ash ignores him and continue : dad and mom I listened your advice and got married, now it's your turn to listen to me. we are not going to honeymoon and that's final.

ash turns to serena: you want to say something

Serena replied with slight hesitation : yes he is correct. please this time you listen to us mom and dad. we don't want to be forced together for honeymoon.

red: but we are doing this for you both. we both want you to understand each other.

ash glowering :no more about this matter. if you want us to understand each other, we will do that in office. kK no more talk.

ash asks serena : you want to see pallet town since you haven't seen your fathers home town

Serena nodes and gets up from her seat and goes with ash. red and Delia sighs together and mutters "what to do with them"

outside the mansion, ash after a big silent, starts a conversation

ash clears throat : so at least you agreed with me about this matter.

Serena laughed loudly and tells: what ,you want to think that I want to go to honeymoon with you. no chance

ash glowered but Serena ignore him and continues

serena: look my dear hubby I will believe anyone, even your friend, what's his name... haa Brock.. Brock Harrison who declared his undying love for me before the marriage.. but not you. i'l never believe you. not even a single percent. come show me the pallet town. I never seen my fathers home town.

ash wanted to give a witty comment but held back his tongue and walks with her to show the town.

ash in the middle of the road stops Serena

serena: what!!

ash : hey we know we can't be husband and wife but at least we can try to be friends. what you say

Serena nods to herself and smiles : so friends

ash smiles :friends. let's go see the town as a friends

Serena unknowingly felt sad when he told to be just friends. is that mean she is still in love with him. no no she can't be. she hates him that's all... but unknown to both of them they both held hands like a happy couple

 **After a month** both ash and Serena were still married and alive ,they became a good friends but the fight was common between them. both always went to office together and also went to date because of their parents. even Serena was forgetting her hatred towards him and he unknowingly accepting her in his heart .now both ash and Serena were at home .ash was in shower and Serena was searching for some files. she comes inside and ask ash and when he doesn't reply. she starts to search

when she was searching the ashs cupboard, a box fell open. she notices some letters. she takes the letter to see what it is. when she sees it she becomes shocked. suddenly she feels someone snatched the letters from her. she turns to see Ash.

serena still shocked: this letter. what is this doing with you.

ash replies:this ...

 **well that's it for today.**

 **finally they decided to be friends but will they become soul mates.**

 **why Serena was so shocked to see the letters. what is there in the letter. what it means to ash.**

 **well you can guess and tell me about it .**

 **next chapter will be the reveal of the big thing. what is that. well you can guess that also**

 **till then me signing off bye :)**


	6. chapter 5

**Hi I'm back with new chapter.**

 **this chapter puts light on many things.**

 **like why Serena hates ash and why she thinks that he betrayed her. well I won't spoil much here. if you want to know more read this chapter.**

 **chapter 5**

ash replies: this letters are my life.

Serena still shocked : what!!

ash with sad smile : you know that I am still in love with may

for which Serena nods .seeing her nod ash continue

ash tells: well this letters are the bridge for our great love.

Serena with full confusion :what?... how!!... I don't understand

ash chuckling: well since you have become my best friend ,do you want to know how I fell for her.

Serena wanted to know how this letters are responsible for their love, nodes her head. seeing her nodding ash starts his story.

ash with small smile :well I was in last year of my high school. I started to write school articles from sixth grade and it was always displayed on the notice board, I was so happy about it. but during my last year our principal announced that one of the student from other class also want to display articles.and he told me that we have to take alternate turns. I didn't wanted this.

Serena asks:ohh then..

ash continue :well I didn't wanted this so when the article was displayed on notice board. I saw and red the article, it was nice and the writer was intelligent just like me (Serena coughs and laugh ) "ignoring her ash continues "there was no name instead a pen name just like me ,I went with satoshi and she went with Rose. I felt interested in her and her writing, so I kept a note on the back of the article paper saying " it was nice." then after few days I got a reply" thanks" .then this passing of notes through the notice broad continued. I started to like her. then one day we both decided to share our phone number. and then we started to speak through our phones. "ash with sad smile "she had a sweet voice.

ash pauses and thinks of his past. but Serena was in full confusion. she wanted clarity about this because this letter were... ash continues interrupting her thoughts.

ash continues: well where was I. yes then one day I realized that I have fallen hard for her without seeing her face. so I proposed to her through the phone but she didn't reply to me for a long time and I thought it finished before its started but like a miracle she called back and accepted my proposal .on that time I was on top of the moon. just like that ,few months passed and our relationship continued without seeing each other .and one day we decided to see each other on our high school graduation party. and that day also came and I was shocked to see her because she was my friend Gary's ex-girlfriend dawns best friend may maple. I have seen her almost everyday with dawn at school but I didn't recognize her. then I was once again shocked when she told me that she came to know about my identity few days back when dawn slipped out something when she was drunk.

"ash pauses and then continues": then everything was like a dream. we dated till the last year of our college. but.. but

Serena noticing him hesitate ask him to continue . because she wanted to know about this.

ash nodding : but it all came to an end when her parents forced her for arranged marriage and threatened me to kill so she married someone else... but still she will always be my love and my wife in my heart. nobody ,I mean nobody can replace her.

ash finally finished his speech and turns to her. seeing her shocked face. ash ask

ash ask: hey what happened

Serena controlling her feelings : nothing really ,I was sad about your situation. let's sleep it's midnight and I'm very sleepy .

ash smiles: K let's sleep" then he notices he is still in a towel "after I change.

seeing his face Serena laughs loudly and sleeps on her side. then ash comes wearing his pajamas and sleeps on his side.

during the night, Serena opens her eyes and see ash snoring loudly. she chuckles and gets up from the bed and goes to balcony and stand holding the railing. she sees a moon and starts to think of the past. she was fully confused. she didn't even realize that she was speaking her thoughts.

serena: how can this be happened. this letters belong to me and I wrote the letters to him and I was the one who chatted with him . I was the one who accepted his love after controlling my happiness since it took me a whole day to control it"serena chuckles " I remember that we decided to meet during our graduation party but in all this how may came between us. I still remember that day. it's still fresh in my mind...

flash back: serena

ash lovingly in phone: K bye, I love you and let's meet on graduation party

Serena with silly smile: I love you too, bye and I will be waiting.

both hang up the phone from each side and Serena immediately called her best friend shauna and Shauna picked up phone to the second ring only and

serena excitedly :shauna ,shauna it's my luckiest day

Shauna also excited : really what happened

Serena with big smile : well after so many months of dating on the phone we finally decided to meet personally on graduation party.

Shauna from other side :really wow. are you excited.

Serena laughed :its above that. only one more week to go. K bye I have to go to my dream world and I have to dream about my meeting with ash. shh I don't know him and I didn't spy on my letters everyday to know his identity . bye

Shauna laughing :k bye

Serena sleeps and slip to dream world with a big smile.

next day morning Serena gets up with a big smile

Serena :still six more days to go wow I'm so excited. hmm its holiday what to do. let's go shopping for that day.

just like that two days passed and on third day Serena was crossing the road and someone bumped into her because of which her phone fell in the middle of road. when she went to retrieve it back, a car went up on the phone and crushing the phone in the process and immediately phone blasted after car passed.

Serena devasted: oh no my phone what to do. it had all my contacts and also ashs. we are meeting on graduation party and I don't have my phone. what to do.

after sometime she calmed herself

Serena :well I know we love so much from our heart and we can find each other even if he still haven't seen each other .

it was the day of their high school graduation and only rank holders received their certificates from the vice chancellor and others collected theirs from the table where the certificate were distributed to the right owners. even ash and Serena were among them.

it was night time and time to the graduation after party and Serena got ready and went to the party to meet her love.

when she entered inside the ballroom where party was organised. she noticed that all students were huddled together blocking her view. she somehow came through them to the middle to see ash hugging another girl and proposing to her. Serena was confused and devastated by it. when ash kissed her, Serena couldn't control herself and she fled from the party.

Serena reached her dorm and tried to open the door but couldn't open it. she sat on the floor and started to cry banging the floor hardly. she didn't understand. she was confused and after sometime she calmed herself, she thinks and decided to meet ash and explain him that the girl he loved is not that girl, it's her. when she tries to get up, she notices a letter and takes it and reads. she becomes shocked reading the letter. to confirm what she red is true, she reads again the letter which tells

"well rose, I'm sorry. look you see I don't have any feelings to you. but I had to do it because I love may maple, and when I proposed to may she bet me to prank a girl .the bet was to make that girl believe I love her fully, madly and to reveal this about prank during graduation party by proposing may in front of everyone. and I chose you for this prank because we were already chatting with each other and it was easy to prank you. I love may maple so much that I will do anything to make her mine. I'm sorry and if you don't know still I know your name already Serena and if you don't know me, I'm ash ketchum. so good bye forever and thanks for being a easy target. "

Serena angrily :i hate you ash ketchum I fucking hate you. "she finally broke down and cries.

after sometime she gets up and opens her room and goes inside. and she cries herself to sleep.

 **flashback** **end**

Serena coming out of the memory she once again talks to herself seeing the moon

Serena sadly: after this I got a call from home. mom called the dorm to tell me that dad is serious and is hospitalized. and I went leaving everything there itself except the last letter as the reminder of his betrayal. then my whole life changed.

Serena after thinking for sometime, she once again continues

Serena now confused: after knowing ash for a whole month, I think he is honest and he didn't write that letter back. so someone knew about us and played with both of us .but who? was it may!! no, no from how ash described her and her character ,she might not have did it. whoever it is, we were played by someone very big.

after some time she came to one big conclusion.

Serena determined : now past is past. and it already happened and we can't do anything about it. and I don't have anything to prove that it was me who chatted with him and loved him since I don't have any proof and I even tore that last letter in anger. but now the god as given us a chance and we are married even it is arranged marriage and I'm going to be serious about this marriage and relationship. I will try everything for ash to move on and to love me and accept me and I will try till the end to make us work to become soul mates and I will succeed in it.

saying this she goes inside towards the bed and sees ash in a new light. she goes near his face and confess that she still loves him and kisses him lightly on the lips and sleeps on her side, facing him peacefully after so many years.

 **well that's all for today**

 **I already revealed how ash knew serena in the past and why Serena thought ash betrayed her.**

 **someone played trick on both, but who and how. is it may or someone else.**

 **good news is Serena is not going to give up on this relationship .this will be very interesting to see how she is going to make it work and how she is going to change his heart. let's see in next chapters**

 **till then me signing off bye :)**


	7. chapter 6

**Hi I'm back with new chapter. well in my last chapter it became everything clear why Serena hates ash and how ash knew Serena. but the major fact that who wrote that letter, I haven't disclosed yet. that will be disclosed in the later chapters. now it will be focussing on Serena recreating her relationship with ash to become soul mates. it will contains some cute, intense moments between them. so without waiting further, let's starts this chapter.**

chapter 6

it was early morning in pallet town and both ash and Serena were still sleeping. light rays of sunshine was falling on ash because of which he stirred and mutters about who opened the damn window. he gets up ,rubs his eyes and sees Serena and gets stunned.

"wow, seriously if they give award for looking cute with a sexy smile that too while sleeping means, it will be for you only" ash tells to sleeping Serena

he continues "seriously you have a killing smile and I don't know but something is changed, I can sense even when you are sleeping. that cute smile was not present before ,that cute soothing smile tells that something very big pressure has been lifted off your shoulders. whatever you are looking like a angel. "

his gaze turns towards her lips intensely "that soft supple lips. just seeing that feels like to ravish it with my lips" telling that he unknowingly bends over her face to kiss as he said. suddenly he gets a flash back of his and may's relationship ,him kissing her and telling 'I love you '.

he jerks back "what the hell was I doing. I almost kissed her. what is happening to me. non of the girls who tried to win my heart couldn't succeed but she without knowing what she is doing, attracting me towards her. not only towards her beauty but also her nature,... and everything. "

after thinking sometime he gets up from the bed with one conclusion "I m damn sure she knows black magic. to make sure I have to confirm it" and goes to take shower.

after he goes, Serena stirs hearing the sound of shower and she gets up. after sitting sometime she sighs

"wow what an eye opening. it was all lie and ash didn't betray me like I thought but some one played a big trick. ""whatever in future I must try to rebuild a relationship with him instead of trying to break it "telling this she gets mesmerised with the sound of shower and she stares at the bathroom door.

suddenly door opens and ash come outside just wearing a towel. she lifts her face to see meet his eyes. and he get enchanted with her eyes. both gets lost in their eyes for a long time until ashs alarm rings which brings them back to the real world and ...

ash exclaims "you stop staring and turn that side. I know about your secret "

Serena turns other side and chuckles "you are covered where you have to be covered ,so what's the problem and about that secret, what secret are you talking about? "

Ash exclaims "well you know, don't act"

Serena exclaims "I don't know really so please enlight me "

Ash sighs"fine i'l tell. I know that you know black magic"

Serena annoyed "excuse me whats that supposed to mean"

ash "and I mean what I say and I m 100% sure that you know black magic "

Serena still annoyed "seriously, and what made you think about that "

now ash shutters "I know that you know black magic "

she gets up from the bed and walks towards him glaring "what makes you say that "

Ash replies "your eyes"

Serena stunned" what. " then she exclaims "what did my eyes do"

ash awkwardly "it attracts me not only when you are awake but also when you are sleeping, so I'm saying that you you know black magic and you use that to attract people towards you "

Serena laughs loudly" attract my ass and black magic your ass "telling that she goes to take shower.

he sighs and goes to wear clothes muttering "thank god she went because I was already in the edge of kissing her .i have to be careful around her "

ash and his parents were having breakfast. Serena comes there to eat but stops and start to laugh loudly seeing ash.

now ash annoyed "what, is there something on my face "

Serena still laughing "no I was just using my black magic on you "

ash glaring "very funny "

Delia confusingly " what about this black magic " turning towards serena" you know how to use black magic "

Serena chuckles "mom it is your son who thinks that I can use black magic "telling that she sits and serves herself to eat.

Delia now asks ash "why do you think like that ash"

red also asks" Ya why son"

ash now awkward "well I don't know but her eyes always enchant me. so I thought that she knows black magic "

hearing his response both red and Delia laughed loudly and even Serena joined them.

ash exclaims "it's not funny "

but he got same response from all of them " yes it is "

ash frustrated "whatever I'm done " turning to serena" are you coming to office or not ,we have business to run"

Serena nodes and gets up and goes with ash to office.

Delia turning to red" well red, it shows that our son is attracted to our daughter in law, and it's a good sign"

red smiles" Ya I hope they find Love because " turns Mischievously" we can't wait for grand kids, what you say"

Delia also with mischief " Ya we can't wait "

night 9.00pm

it was night, both ash and Serena came home to meet a silence.

ash calls" hey why it is so dark .did mom and dad slept already "

Serena switched on the light and notices a note pinning to the table. she picks it up and read then she sighs

Serena "no you are wrong. actually they went on a date by living this note which says that they are going on a date and dinner is already ready and kept in the fridge and we have to heat again itseems"

ash sighs" well good. may be they are not going to come tonight. they will come tomorrow. I'm hungry let's go and eat"

Serena replies "Ya even I'm hungry, let's get refreshed and eat"

telling that both goes to get change.

after few minutes Ash came first to dinning table and went to get the prepared food to the table.

ash smelling the food while getting it "mom is always great a cook. I love you mom"

but he slipped his leg because of which he spilled everything and he fell upon the food

ash in pain" arrgh oh no "

Serena came running because of the loud sound "hey what happened,... oh my god you spilled everything. such a klutz you are"

ash annoyed " will you stop complaining and help me "

Serena huffing going to help him in getting him up " you go and clean yourself, i'l clean this and i'l prepare something to eat "

ash nodding and went to clean

Serena gets the mop and cleaned everything and went to kitchen to see anything is there to eat .she finds everything is empty and almost all Grocery is finished .

"oh yeah mom told me that the grocery is finished and it is being refilled tomorrow " "hmm what to do, I don't no how to light the stove so I have to think of which food I can prepare without using it. hey there is a loaf of bread and fruit jam, Nutella and peanut butter. I can prepare sandwich from this "

telling that she prepares tones of sandwiches keeping ash's appetite in mind.

after sometime ash comes down and calls Serena

"hey where are you, I'm hungry plz get me something to eat or else I m going to faint"

Serena replies" hold your horses little bit. I'm getting the food now "

telling that she gets the food. ash eagerly opens the lid to see what is as cooked .but gets shocked

"what the hell. sandwiches, you could have cooked something else. "

Serena annoyed" I don't know how to cook so I made this"

ash "at least you could have onion tomatoes and cucumber for sandwiches rather than this jams"

Serena "I know that but I can't slice onion since it burns my eyes, about tomatoes there was only two tomatoes which I ate while preparing and cucumber is not there at home.

ash annoyed " seriously are you women right"

Serena warningly "do you want to eat that or not "

hearing this ash eats the sandwiches. when Serena finished her third one he was in his tenth one.

after eating sandwiches they both went to sleep.

ash mutters" thank god mom cooks or else I would have died eating this sandwiches everyday. I hope that sandwiches won't haunt in my dreams "

Serena huffed" you were not complaining while you were eating no when you were stuffing ."

ash doesn't reply since he already went to la-la land. Serena hearing no witty comment from him sees his face to see him sleeping.

"well at least you ate what I prepared because I don't want you to sleep with empty stomach. and Im very happy that you are attracted to me. "

she sees his face intensely " ash I might have taken this relationship lightly, but I'm not to repeat the same mistake again. because I can't live without you and "

she bends towards his face and whispers" I love you " and kiss him on the lips.

he stirs but don't wake up but he got a silly smile on his face.

morning 7.00pm

ash gets up and see Serena is not there.

"may be she already got up and got ready and went down to eat. though I missed seeing her cute smile damn"

telling that he goes to get ready. after getting ready he comes down to see the dining room empty. Serena comes there with the break fast. seeing her ash asks

"hey where is mom and dad "

Serena "they came home very late so they are still sleeping. so I prepared the breakfast today"

ash "what did you prepare " telling that he opens the lid to see what she prepared. seeing the dish he sreams

"what once again sandwiches haaaaaaaaaa"

hearing his scream Serena laughs.

 **well that's all for today.**

 **some cute moments between them.**

 **well Serena doesn't know to cook and ash is seriously attracted to her. will he control himself or give in to his temptation. ash's parents want grand kids haha.**

 **let's see in future chapters**

 **till then me signing off bye : )**


	8. chapter 7

**Hi I'm back with new chapter. In last chapter we saw some cute moments in between them which showed their bonding. even this chapter contains some bonding. and I'm still thinking whether to let her live or kill her. it's 60-40 chances. I hope this changes.**

chapter 7

after four months, ash and Serena were still married and without knowing they were becoming very close. so close that sometimes they can understand each other words without speaking. well not only their relationship but also Serena became very close friend to Gary and misty, more closeness with Misty that she shared everything with her. ash's parents went to Kalos To Help grace in packing and moving since she finally decided to settle down in pallet town. grace already buyed a big home in pallet town and it was big enough for her since she was living there alone.

afternoon 3.00pm

Serena was walking towards ash's cabin holding a file.

Serena to ash's secretary "is Ash there in his cabin "

ash's secretary "yes mam. he is working on Mr. Smith's file"

Serena understandingly "ohh ,did you send the notice to Mr. Sharma's company about the consignment "

ash's secretary "no mam, I was just going to do it"

Serena firmly" go do it now. i'l meet ash "

ash's secretary "yes mam" saying that she goes away.

Serena goes to ash's cabin and enters in.

Serena to ash "hey can I come in "

ash lifting his head with a small smile "you don't have to ask. "

Serena smiling to his words" I know that, but still "pauses and continue "I heard from your secretary that you're working on Mr. Smith's file"

ash stopping his work" Ya it's urgent. you don't have any work now "

Serena answers" I have, actually I'm going to a meeting with Mrs Robinson now. and then i'l go directly to home"

ash "ohh so are you not coming with me "

Serena thinking " no meeting may end late, so il come in office car since I'm going in that car"

ash sighing "ok"

Serena seeing his face intensely "hey you don't look good. what happened "

ash still sighing "no nothing, it's.. it's just small headache "

Serena concerned "headache, why didn't you tell me first. did you take tablet "going towards him.

ash sighing "Ya I took. you don't worry now. you are getting late to the meeting "

Serena still concerned "meeting is not important than your health. "

ash annoyed "I'm not dying. it's just a headache now go"

Serena sighing" fine, but if you feel little wrong call me K. and go home early and take rest. "going towards the door

ash nodding his head" K bye"

Serena with small smile "bye. ohh I forgot to tell you. I'm going in office car and i'l come home in that car only K. bye"

saying that she leaves and head for outside. but she gets a call from misty. Serena answers the phone while walking towards the car .

Serena receiving the call" hey Misty how are you doing today "

misty agitated" I'm fine ,hey I didn't call you to speak casually. I called you to ask about our shopping "

Serena chuckles "oh that, let's go this Sunday and let's take ash and Gary both, what you say "

misty huffing" it's a good idea but they both will never agree to go shopping with us. both know about my shopping madness"

Serena chuckling" well misty you have to do little more Romance with Gary to make him agree and i'l somehow managed to make ash agree. you don't worry about it "telling that she enters the office car.

misty suddenly shy" what the hell are you telling. I don't want to Romance him"

Serena laughed " misty I know that you have done A to Z with him and now you are getting shy over some romance. "

misty pouting" fine bye i'l call after success k"

Serena smiling "K bye " cuts the call and she sees that she has reached the place where the meeting is going to held. she gets down the car and goes for a meeting.

night 8.30pm

Serena getting outside the building muttering "oh shit its so late and seeing the weather it might rain heavily. I need to go home fast to escape rain and to cook something for us. ash might be hungry and waiting for me "

she enters the car and tells the drivers to head to home. and by 9.15pm she reached home ,then she wished good night to driver and goes inside the house and see ash is not arrived home. yet.

Serena "ohh ash didn't come yet. I told him to come home early and to take rest. that guy never listens to me. I hope he is k now. "pauses and continues" will he eat and come home or will he come home and eat. hmm let me prepare chicken soup which I learned from mom. if he is late I can reheat and serve him. K chicken soup coming up and along with vegetable salad "

saying that she goes to bed room to freshen up before she starts cooking.

it was 10 when she finished cooking. she tasted the soup and salad and both tasted very good.

Serena delighted "hmm it's delicious. I am sure ash will like it and finally praise me for my cooking skills " she thinks once again and nodes herself.

Serena was dozing when she hears the car sound and someone getting down and she hears calling bell ringing. Serena rushes to the door.

Serena asks" is that you ash"

ash answers "Ya it's me. open the door "

Serena opens the door for him and ash enters. Serena starts her questions

Serena asks " why were you late. I told you to come home early and to take rest "

ash with tired voice "Ya you did but my secretary messed up big time with some important file and I have to redo it so got late.

Serena understanding him "oh K. go freshen up and i'l reheat the dinner for you. well I couldn't do much but I have prepared chicken soup and salad so know"

ash still tired sighing "Serena I'm not hungry but I'm tired fully so I'll head straight to bed .good night and I'm sorry for not eating. I just want to sleep "

Serena smiling "hey that's K. I can understand. you go i'l come in five minutes. you have to drink milk at least k"

ash nodes and heads to the bedroom. and serena goes to kitchen and heats the milk. she pours the milk in to the glass, add a spoon of sugar and also add turmeric powder to it. she takes the milk to the room. she sees ash sleeping with his back to her.

Serena "ash, here drink the milk. you will feel rejuvenated tomorrow. and "pauses when she here's no answer, she sees his face to see him sleeping very deeply. Serena sighs and keep the milk on the table and sleep next to him.

Serena stirs to the sound ash making. she gets up and see the clock which showed 2.00am in the morning. she sees ash shivering. she puts the light on and see ash's face red. she touches his forehead and withdrew it back.

serena" he got fever and he is burning. let me get the thermometer and check his temperature " saying that she goes to get it.

she gets the thermometer and wakes him up and tells him to put the thermometer in to his mouth. she sees the time and take the thermometer out from the mouth and sees it reading very high temperature.

Serena to ash" ash you have got very high fever. why didn't you tell me when you came back. "

ash with small voice" I didn't had fever when I came home, just my head and body was aching "and coughs

Serena with concern" K you lie down and i'l call uncle blue and ask him if he can come over to check you. and thank god he has a car since its raining heavily. "seeing outside from the window. she lies him down and wrap the blanket over him. and goes to call.

first she calls uncle blue's phone, but it was switched off. so she calls their home. the phone rings and she waits for someone to pick the phone.

from other side" hello. who is disturbing my sleep in the very early morning "

Serena " professor oak, it's me Serena. is uncle blue there at home"

professor kindly" no child, he didn't come home. he got a very big operation tonight. so he is coming in the morning. why, is there any problem "

Serena sighing" yes ash is down with very high fever. so I called "

professor now concerned "oh my god. is the temperature very high"

Serena sadly" yes and I don't know what to do "

professor " don't worry I will send blue immediately when he comes back from hospital but for now you do one thing. first soak the cloth in cold water and place it on his forehead, change when the coldness goes. and then go to the kitchen and prepare a special drink for him and make him drink K. "

Serena slightly relieved "K i'l do that. what is that special drink "

professor yawning" i'l tell you the recipe. first take water in a utensil ,slightly boil it. when it starts boiling add cardamom, pepper seeds, cumin seeds, ginger, garlic ,salt and a spoon of turmeric. boil the contents nicely with constant stirring and filter. then make him drink. his body will feel relieved from the fever k"

Serena " thank you professor. i'l do it now only and plz send uncle blue immediately when he comes back and I'm sorry for disturbing you "

professor "its K my child. you don't worry Il send him immediately when he's back .ohh one more thing, ash will act to escape the drink. but don't let him go without drinking it ."

Serena now relieved "K professor. thank you for telling. once again sorry for disturbing you. "telling that she cuts the call. first she goes to the bathroom and gets the cloth soaked in cold water. she takes the cloth and keeps it on his head and goes to kitchen and prepares the drink.

after 15min she gets the drink and gives to ash.

Serena waking ash " ash wake up. here drink this. you will feel better "

ash groggily "what's that."indicating to the drink

serena taking the cloth off of his forehead and making him sit "ohh this, it is a drink recommended by professor oak"

ash scrunching his face" I know about that drink and I don't want to drink it. it tastes bitter. naa naa I will handle this fever but not that drink"

Serena now annoyed " ash you don't have a choice. and you have to drink it or I'm going to make you drink"

ash " you can't make me but you can try. my mom didn't succeed, dad didn't succeed, no one succeeded and even you won't succeed "

Serena now full with determination "is that a challenge even in this state"ash nodes so Serena " fine when we can't get ghee with straight finger, we have to bend that finger to get that ghee"

telling that she holds his nose tightly because of which he opens his mouth and suddenly she makes him drink. even ash's resistance didn't work and she succeeded. she made him drink fully.

Serena feeling victorious " yes I won fair and square "

ash now mad" it was a dirty trick "

Serena now smiling "whatever I succeeded now sleep. see you are already sweating "telling that she made him lie down and placed the newly soaked cloth on his forehead .

ash sleeps muttering "I'm going to get you one day "

Serena slightly laughs and sits in the chair opposite to him. she looked after him whole night and changing the cloth on his forehead time to time .

morning 10.am

Serena here's the calling bell ,goes to the front door to see who came. she opens the door and sees blue.

Serena now relaxed "uncle blue thank god you came. come inside. ash not well, he got fever" taking him to the bedroom.

blue walking along with her " Ya dad told me .may be viral fever. let me check him"

they enters the bed room and blue goes to check ash. he checks ash's forehead which makes ash stir.

ash groggily "uncle blue when did you come and why did you come"

blue chuckles "ohh dad told me you have fever so I came to check you. now sit quietly and let me check "

ash sighing" fine, only check up and tablet right"

blue with a secret laugh" we will see" saying that he starts to check him

Serena comes and sits beside ash. after few minutes blue finishes the check up.

blue with a small smile " well you got viral fever as I suspected "

ash concerned "what viral fever. am I dying. how many days are remaining for me. I don't want to die "finishes with whine

both Serena and blue laughs loudly. after controlling themselves blue speaks

blue still chuckling "you are not dying and no one dies with viral fever. but for cure you have to take injection " saying that he closes his eyes

ash now relaxed " thank god I'm not dying. I thought I m dying. "but pauses when he realises the full words " uncle blue did you tell I have to take injection for cure"

blue nodes for which ash screams no. after few minutes making ash agree to take the injection .when blue gave injection ash winces and hugs Serena tightly with the other hand. his face is on her neck ,his eyes closed his nose taking deep breaths.

Serena gets stunned when ash hugged her. his face fully on her neck. she can feel his hot breath on her neck and not only breath but also his lips because of which she gets excited. she gets butterflies in her stomach.

blue seeing their interaction, smiles while giving injection to ash. after giving injection he leaves the room but both ash and Serena don't notices him leaving. after few minutes they both come to real world and separates. both blushes and Serena goes outside.

ash "wow what's that feeling I got when I hugged her, "seeing his arm" I didn't even feel injection, what's happening to me. am I falling for her, no I can't fall for her "

ash's fever was there for 2 days. Serena looked after him whole time and doing office work at home only. after two days both ash and Serena were heading for office.

ash while tying his tie "well thank you for looking after me serena"

Serena stops doing her makeup "it's k. it is my job to do it. because you are my hu...ha closest friend"

ash asks" but still I want to do something for you. you can ask anything "

Serena thinking "anything "

ash nodes" anything you want "

Serena humming " hmm well let's have lunch with Gary and misty in ocean pearl restaurant "

ash nodes" good let's go to office"

Serena with secret smile mutters "success"

ash " did you say something "

Serena innocently "who me. no I didn't say anything. let's go to office, we are getting late" telling that both leaves for office holding hands.

 **well that's all for today. how was it. I hope it was good.well this chapter we saw some moments in office and ash is afraid of injection. next chapter is shopping. let's see whether ash is more scared for injection or going to shopping with girls.**

 **till then me signing off :)**


	9. chapter 8

**Hi, I am back with a new** **chapter. sorry for late. I had my final semester exam to finish.** **So without waiting let's Start** **this Chapter.**

chapter 8

it was Sunday 2.00pm and In Ocean pearl hotel both couples had lunch like they planned. and ash feeling full rubbed is Stomach telling "well lunch was awesome I'm full, cant take any bite any more"

"well there is no food or grocery stock

left for you in the hotel kitchen to serve, since you finished everything. you are such a glutton ashy boy "Gary smirked

ash glared "shut up Gary Bary. if I was not feeling heavy I would have come there and smacked you "

Gary laughed "very funny. but really even I'm full." turning to misty "but mist you told we are going to hot date after having lunch with them. so what next"

misty glancing at Serena and Ash's face once and answered "well I did tell hot date but I have a better plan now. "misty with a secret smile " why don't we do some little shopping and plan our hot date some other time "

Gary exclaims "absolutely not. shopping with you. not happening. not in this life .i only agreed to the date and not shopping "

"but Gary it's just a small shopping. plz plz we like to shop for some time "misty whined

Gary wanted to speak but ash beat him to it "wait a minute. I know for sure that Gary doesn't like to shop so who is we"

now Serena beat misty "well I did want to shop a little soo "

ash exclaimed "nope, never with this mad person. "referring to misty "I want to live little more. she will kill her with her shopping "

now it was time for Serena to whine "but Ash you promised me "

ash now annoyed " I promised to have lunch with them not shopping "

Serena pouting " plz ash let's go for shopping, at least for half an hour. you promised me that you will give anything I want. "giving puppy dog eyes

ash trying to ignore her antics" I agreed only to have lunch with them, not this. I can take two more injections but not shopping "

Serena whining" ash I have married you for four months. and you have not taken me anywhere not even for small shopping. this is unfair and you are unfair "

before ash responds misty beat him to it "what you haven't taken her for shopping or even a date. then we are certainly going for shopping now "turning towards Gary "if you don't come then marriage cancel"

Gary exclaims "what !!! just for this petty shopping thing, you are threatening me "

misty holding his and ash hands " yes and if ash denies, the same thing happens so let's go" telling that she walks away without leaving their hands and Serena follows them with a big smile on her face. ash goes for his friend and Gary goes because of the threat.

after some time both, Serena and misty were shopping what not, and ash and Gary were following them holding several of shopping bags and now Serena and misty were trying some dresses in the dressing room and ash and Gary sat outside the room.

Gary sighs" man Serena is also very much crazy about shopping like misty"

ash also sighs" Ya may be more than her. "

Gary smirking "you got a wife who knows how to play you. "

ash glaring" don't mock me. I know for sure that you fear Misty's wrath because of which you dance to her every single damn word"

"shut up ashy boy or else I'm going to smack your face " Gary glaring ash now

they continued their bickering until they heard the dressing room open.

a few minutes back both Serena and misty were trying some dresses.

misty gushes" wow Serena you have a good taste on clothes selection. let's come to shopping together always"

Serena smiling" oh sure. I never liked going to shopping alone "

misty laughing "even me. and let's bring this two guys also. what's say "

Serena laughing" Ya let's torture them some more and let's show them women power "

misty nodes and sees a dress and hold it against Serena

"wow, Serena this dress looks so good on you. try it "

Serena eyeing the dress" but misty are you sure. this dress is so revealing "

misty still gushing" off course I'm sure. and it is not a crime to show some skin. so just try it"

Serena with hesitation "fine I'll try . " telling that she wears that dress.

after wearing misty is in wow " oh my god Serena, you look like a diva. any man seeing you in this dress will fantasies you after going home.

serena slightly adjusting the dress "really, don't you think I look like a bimbo"

misty still gushing "no you look like a bomb. hmm if you still have doubts about my words let's ask the boys. come on let's go out "

Serena exclaims "what!! going out, in this dress. absolutely not "

misty without hearing her words drags her outside to see both boys bickering like cats and dogs. she calls them, but they don't hear. so she screams "will you stop behaving like children's"

hearing her scream both ash and Gary stops their silly fight and turn towards misty to tell go off but both gets stunned seeing Serena in that dress.

misty " well how does she look in this dress"

Gary still stunned" damn it's too hot. wow"

ash jaw dropped down, his eyes got so big and we can see drool on the side of his mouth. his only thought in mind " I need a cold shower, a very cold shower "

pleased with the reaction misty "Serena did you see the reaction of them. I was right. so we are definitely buying this dress. come let's try some more dresses "

Serena sighs and agrees to buy the dress

they both go to the dressing room but before entering misty tells to ash " oh by the way ash, I say you close that mouth before flies enter" for which ash closes the mouth immediately and all three of them laugh seeing his reaction.

5.00pm

still misty and Serena was shopping and now they were in Victoria Secret and buying some bikinis and lingerie in case of misty. she was buying lingerie even for Serena since Serena refused to buy it and thought after to keep it inside Serena's shopping bags.

both ash and Gary were embarrassed about being in Victoria Secret and trying not to touch anything. ash comes across a lingerie and imagines Serena in that and blushes. Gary sees some lingerie and decided to buy them.

misty excitedly calls "Serena look, this material is so good. let's try them so come on "

Serena smiling " Ya I'm coming. hey look I've selected some, so let's try both " telling that she walks to misty but lightly twists her ankle "ouch"

seeing that misty" hey are you alright "

Serena ignoring her ankle " Ya I'm alright. come let's try this " they both go to the dressing room to try them.

across the room, ash saw everything and was concerned for her ankle and was confused when he felt butterflies in his stomach seeing her smile and happiness while shopping.

8.30pm

all four were totally tired. girls were tired because of shopping so much and boys were tired because of holding so many shopping bags. their hand muscles were aching because of holding so many shopping bags. they kept their respective shopping in their respective cars.

misty exhaling" man what a shopping. I'm totally exhausted with this. it was madness to shop from afternoon till now"

Serena totally agreeing to it " Ya I never ever enjoyed shopping with someone. but you are awesome. thanks for making my shopping trip so wonderful "

misty shrugging " hey it was nothing. even I enjoyed a lot. " turning to guys " and thank you guys for enduring our shopping madness"

ash in a tired voice " wow! you finally agreed that you are mad and " turning to Serena" more than you, she is madder than you when it comes to Shopping and let me tell you that this is the last time I'm going to come to shop with you both"

Gary agreeing to Ash's words" even I'm not falling for that trap next time. well now what to do "

misty turning to her fiance " what to do means what. let's go to our respective homes"

all agreed and went in their cars to home. ash and Serena were returning to the mansion and already halfway through the road.

Serena irritated with the silence in the car decides to start the conversation "they are we there yet "

ash hearing her question "what! oh, no we are halfway through. why are you tired "

Serena with a small smile " hmm Ya somewhat. so did you enjoyed your shopping trip with us and did you shop something for you "

ash concentrating on the road and also speaking with her "hmm Ya me and Gary bought some ties, sneakers and some shirts"

Serena smiling " thank god I thought you just followed us holding our bags. and I wanted to tell you that I bought something for you "

ash surprised " really what did you get for me "

Serena slightly laughing " well I never saw you wear a watch and because of that you never on time so I bought you a watch"

ash happy with the gift but slightly annoyed with her reasoning " I always on time and I don't need the watch to be on time. but since you already bought it for me I'll wear it to you and your happiness " ended with a smile

Serena happy that he is going to wear her gift " really you are going to accept my gift and wear it for me. thank you so much "

ash smiling " it's nothing. and even I bought you something. "

Serena fully exited now "really. what it is. I want to see it now "

it was ash's time to laugh " haha your fully excited and you are behaving like a child waiting for Santa's gift on Christmas morning "

Serena pouting " I'm not acting like a child. I'm just excited that's all since it is the first time you have bought me something "

ash smiling " well I thought that since you always get me something when you shop, so I thought that I should get you something in return "

Serena feeling happy " it's nothing I don't expect you to get anything in return. but thank you very much for getting me something, so what did you get me "

"well I bought you a necklace with matching earrings and also a bracelet "

Serena so happy " wow I'm so happy and I'm going to wear it all the time "

ash felt a tremendous amount of happiness in his heart when he heard her say that " you don't have to but if you're going to wear it then I'm hap..."

suddenly their car gave a jerk and stopped. they were just ten minutes away from the home. both got down from the car and ash started to check what is wrong with the car. when they came to know that it can't be fixed, they decided to walk since the house was nearer. so they locked the car and called their driver to get the car and to fix it. he also ordered the driver to bring the shopping bags carefully. after that, they decided to walk to their mansion. but Serena suddenly felt pain in her ankle and bend down to check her ankle and muttered an "ouch". ash hearing her painful ouch turns back to see her bending and holding her ankle.

ash immediately goes to her and asks " hey what happened? why are you holding your ankle?"

serena with a painful expression " I don't know, my ankle hurts suddenly and I didn't even twist my ankle to ache. it hurts so much that I can't even stand."

ash worriedly " here, let me see your leg" telling that he sees her ankle to see it swollen " stupid your ankle is swollen. you have twisted your ankle. when did you twist it? "

serena confused "I don't remember twisting my ankle, I didn't twist now."

ash remembering about shopping time when he saw her twisting her ankle " idiot you twisted your ankle when you were doing shopping in Victoria secret" blushes when he mentions victoria secret trip.

serena trying to remember that time " when? ohh that I remember now but it was nothing and I didn't even feel the pain then. "

ash now annoyed " ya how will you feel pain when you are busy shopping like a mad .come let's try to stand " he holds her hand and try to make her stand. but she screams in pain " I cant it hurts so much" and cries in pain

ash tenses when she cries " don't cry. I have an idea, wait" telling that he stands and take her in his arm

Serena yelps " hey what are you doing "holding to his neck tightly"

ash holding her properly in his arms telling her " what am I doing? I'm holding you in my arms since you cant walk. so stop your antics so that we can go home as fast as we can"

serena calming down "fine but careful don't make me fall down " still holding him tight.

ash huffing walks to his mansion with her in his arms. he didn't understand what he felt because he was feeling same butterflies in his stomach like he felt in the mall and also he was feeling very happy seeing her in his arms and feeling her breath on his neck.

after some time he felt her go still with calm breathing so he sees her fall to sleep snuggling to his neck. he sighs and continues his journey and reaches the mansion, security opens the gate. ash enters inside slightly embarrassed since security saw him like this. he rings the bell then remembers that his parents didn't come yet so he tries to get the key from his pant pocket without waking her up which was a very difficult task. somehow he gets the key from his pants, opens the door and gets inside. he takes her to their bedroom and lays her down on the bed but she doesn't leave his neck.he tries to take her hand away but she tightens still more.

ash slightly annoyed " hey get up, take your hands off my neck"

serena in her sleepy state murmurs " I don't want to leave you."

ash slightly surprised with her sleep talking asks her " why you don't want to leave me"

serena continuing her murmuring " because I love you and I don't want to end our marriage after .i want us to be together eternally"

ash surprised, shocked and didn't know what to tell but still, he spoke " you love me, you want to end our marriage after a year. what if I want to end our marriage after a year, what will you do "

serena still murmuring in her sleep frowns when she hears him say that and says " if you to end our marriage I want atop you because your happiness matters the most."

ash shocked with her response slowly asks with full of emotion " why would you do that when you love me "

serena murmurs " because you don't bind anyone to you "

she continues her murmuring " you know I know you before our marriage "

ash surprised with her asks " you knew me because we owned our own business "

serena murmurs " ya that too but I knew you before only "

ash " really where "

serena murmurs " you know when you were in high school even I wa... I was..." snooze

ash sees her snoozing " hey continue where you saw me before, tell me don't sleep "

he tried some more but it all becomes vain. then after some time, he realizes that she confessed to him even in her sleep but still she confessed and even wants to be his wife eternally. he fell in a dilemma what to do about this situation. he removes her hand from his neck easily since she loosened herself and goes near her leg and applies ointment, slightly massages her ankle and bind her ankle with crepe bandage and after this, he goes to his side, sleeps facing her and starts to think .'but even he didn't know what to do. because even he was feeling something for her and when she is not there with him, he suffocates .he don't understand anything, he wants to be with her eternity but his promise to may is stopping him. for the first time in his life, he regrets promising her.' thinking that he falls into a deep sleep by holding her hand.

 **well, that's all for today.**

 **sorry for being late to publish the new chapter. I was very busy with my final exams and thanks for waiting.**

 **well, finally Serena confessed even in her sleep but still did it. and even ash have feelings towards her.**

 **what will happen next? what will he do or she does? will they part ways or stay together for eternity or destiny has it own plan. let's see in the future chapters**

 **till then me signing off bye : )**


	10. chapter 9

**hi, I am back with a new chapter. the last chapter we saw Serena confessing in her sleep and ash admitted that he does have developed a feeling for his wife. so without waiting lets s** **tarts our new chapter**.

chapter 9

already two months have passed since the shopping. after their unknown confession till now ash and Serena have grown still together and both were itching to confess but didn't do it since Serena believes that ash will never love her and ash is still bound to his self-made promise.

it was one in the morning. everyone in the Ketchum mansion slept peacefully except for Serena. she was thrashing and moaning in her bed. she was having a bad dream, no not dream it was a bad memory which she was having in her dream.

 **dream scene**

serena hugging ash says "I love you ash " and kisses him

to which ash easily responds. after kissing for some time both separate and gaze each other with full of love and affection but suddenly ash face changes to some unknown persons face who laughs evilly at her. terrified with this Serena struggles against his hold and tries to free herself from his hold but he holds her hand tightly and roughly pushes her upon the bed. and he pounces upon her like a tiger pouncing upon its prey deer and tries to kiss her.

serena continues to struggle against his actions " no, plz leave me. I don't want this, let me go plz"

unknown person laughs loudly at her and disappears. suddenly her whole world turns black and she can hear only his evil laugh. she cries in agony. after some time she sees a small light and from that light, she hears a voice and that voice is calling her name repeatedly. it was a familiar and soothing voice. she feels a hand with soothing touch on her cheeks and she grabs that hands in her hands. she opens her eyes.

 **dream scene end**

serena suddenly opens her eyes and sees ash very concerned gazing at her.

ash very concerned " hey what happened, did you have a bad dream? "

serena doesn't speak just hugs him tightly and sobs.

ash trying to calm her rubs her back " hey it's ok it was a bad dream. just calm down nothing will happen to you."

"do you want some water, here drink the water " telling that he pours a glass of water and gives to her.

serena lifts her face from his shoulder and drinks the water. ash gasps with concern seeing her so distraught, face filled with tears. serena after drinking water calms herself.

ash asks" are you ok now"

serena nods "ya thank you ash "

ash smiles " its nothing.so do you want to speak about it."

serena "about what"

ash "do you want to speak about that dream "

Serena's smile disappears and fear replaces that smile and she mutters "I don't want to talk about it, so plz lets sleep" telling that she lays on her side.

ash wanted to ask her but seeing her face he stops and lays next to her. serena puts her arms on him and hugs him.

ash stunned "hey what are you doing."

serena pleadingly "plz just tonight let me hold you, I'm scared plz"

ash sighing but inwardly feeling happy "ok just tonight " he also hugs her tightly and both falls asleep.

after this, both had good sleep.

it's been two weeks since that night and it became routine for ash and Serena to hug each other while sleeping. it was morning 7.00am .serena stirred because of morning sun rays and gets up. she sees ash still sleeping. she smiles and leans down to kiss his cheek next to his lips.then she goes to take shower and other things.she was wearing her office clothes when she came out. she sighs when she sees ash still sleeping so she goes near him and shakes his shoulder calling his name.

"ash get up. its 7 and today we have an important meeting with important clients"

aah groaning and pressing his face deeper into a pillow "hmm just five more minutes "

serena sighing " no get up, we have an important meeting. I'm already ready"

ash with a smile answers without opening his eyes " make me if you have guts or you can go without me"

serena annoyed " ash you know I cant leave you and go to meeting alone so get up"

ash teasingly " how about no"

serena sighs " fine you brought upon this on yourself "telling that she pours water on his head for which ash screams 'ahhhhhh'

ash glaring at her " what did you do this for"

serena ignoring him "now you are awake, get up and get ready it's already late for office "

ash grumbling "fine you win let's do it your way " gets up and goes to the bathroom to get ready

Serena smiles in triumph and then suddenly she remembers something that she wanted to ask ash yesterday in office so she goes near the bathroom and asks " hey ash, about that client with whom we have a meeting today, what's their name "

ash hears her question while showering and tells " ohh them, their name is, even I don't know, they didn't tell their names, I only know about their company, Morgan corporations "

Serena " oh OK, but it's strange that they didn't tell their names only about their company "

ash drying himself from towel "hmm even I felt strange " telling that he comes out just in a towel and gets stunned seeing Serena there. even Serena get shocked seeing ash in the towel, well this is not the first time seeing him in the towel but still. but to Ash's dismay, he tied his towel lose because of which it fell down to the floor. ash was fully naked and Serena seeing ash in his naked glory didn't know what to do so she did one thing that she knew, she screamed " ahhhhhhh" and covered her eyes. ash immediately picked his towel up and tied tightly to his waist and turned that side and goes to the closet to wear his clothes.

Serena blushing fully screams " you fool that is the reason why I told you to take your clothes with you to the bathroom "

ash after wearing his suit comes out and answers " Ya, like thousand times but it will get wet if I take it."

Serena glowering "at least you could have taken your boxers " her blush still not gone fully.

ash also blushing "sorry I will try to take it next time. now can you please help me with this tie."

Serena smiles and goes near him and ties his tie and their gaze meets and both get lost in their eyes and unknowingly the space between their lips becomes less. just an inch more for their lips to meet. suddenly

Delia calling them for breakfast " ash, Serena both come down for breakfast. ash did you hear me. Serena "

and that call did it for them to come to this world back and both separates.

Serena blushing " ahh I'm sorry. I'll go down and I will be waiting " telling that she runs from the bedroom

ash coming to his senses "damn I wanted to kiss her and I didn't even feel guilty" seeing the time from his watch which Serena bought him during the shopping " oh my god I'm late " telling that he goes down to have breakfast with the unfinished kiss on his mind.

after the breakfast, both ash and Serena went to the office. it took just half an hour to reach the office. both enter the office and meet their respective secretary's

ash and Serena's secretary " good morning sir and madam"

both ash and Serena greets them both "good morning "

Serena addressing to her secretary " did the client come already "

secretary "yes ma'am they are waiting for you both in the conference room "

Serena nodding" oh OK tell them that we will come in 5min "

both the secretary answers OK and goes to inform them.

ash and Serena go to his cabin to get the file and bickers.

Serena glaring at ash" see they already came. we are so late because of you. "

ash rolling his eyes " we are just 15min late. nothing to be worried about "

Serena glowered " nothing to be worried about, ash if we lose this deal because of you I'm going to kill you "

ash smirks " Ya we'll see that. I have taken the required files. let's go for a meeting, we don't want to make them wait anymore " telling that he leaves his cabin. but before the exit, he turns back with a smirk and mocks " common you are making them wait "

Serena mutters "asshole "and walks along with him to the conference room

ash still smirking "huh did you say something "

Serena glowered " you are impossible " and enters the conference room. but before entering she informs her secretary not to let anyone inside the conference room.

ash laughs and enters and sees two people, one man and one woman sitting in the conference room. he makes his presence known by clearing his throat which makes the two people turn and stand and greets ash " good morning, nice to meet you, Mr. Ash Ketchum "

ash in return " please to meet you. plz take your seats " he also goes and takes his seat.

ash with a smile " I am Ash Ketchum, president of this company. we heard you were coming from Morgan corporation "

the female person speaks " Ya myself Korrina Morgan, president of MC and this is called stake, vice president of MC and also my fiance "

ash smiling "oh once again glad to meet you both again."

Korrina smiling at him " so shall we start our meeting now"

ash opening the file" yes we will, I'm just waiting for my wi..."

Serena interrupt them " sorry I'm late" and enters, goes near ash and she sees them for the first time and gets shocked seeing calem, the person whom she never wanted meet in this lifetime.

ash smiling at her " it's alright. " turning his attention to others and introduces Serena " well she is here. Ms. Morgan and Mr. stake this is my wife and also vice president of this company Ms. Serena Ketchum"

Korrina smiles "hello please to meet you "

calem also greets with a secret smile" Ya same please to meet you Ms.serena **Ketchum "** stressing on Ketchum more.

Serena winces little but reforms herself and smiles " glad to meet you both please sit. let's start our meeting " telling that she also takes a seat

meeting started and was going on but during the whole meeting Serena was feeling calems eye on her and was feeling very uncomfortable. the meeting took place till afternoon 2. both the parties agreed and also signed the deal.

ash after signing " well folks we finish our meeting here. since it is afternoon why don't we go to our cafeteria and have lunch? our cafeteria serves very good lunch"

Serena slightly hesitating " Ya it's very high quality and good tasty food"

Korrina with a smile " that's ok, another time"

ash convincing them " oh plz it's just lunch in our cafeteria don't hesitate"

calem with a smile " honey common I'm hungry. let's have lunch here plz"

finally, Korrina agrees "OK let's have lunch together "

finally, all four of them leave for the cafeteria. in the cafeteria all orders their lunch. in the middle of eating ash gets a call and he excuses himself to attend the call. other three continues to eat but calem spills juice upon korrina.

calem apologetically " oh I'm so sorry I didn't see it "

Korrina with a smile " that's K. I'll just go and clean myself in the washroom. " asking Serena " Serena can you please tell me where is the washroom here"

Serena in reply shows with her hand " next to that room. if you want me to come to help i'l come."

Korrina smiling " that's K I'll go me. plz, you both continue your lunch" telling that she goes to the washroom.

calem relaxing "finally we are alone. so how are you my darling "

Serena glowering " shut up bastard, "

calem laughing " honey you know we have a past and you also know how much I love you "

Serena glaring " don't call me honey. I'm going to tell my husband "

calem with a sinister smile" darling you don't want to tell him. babe just think what might happen if you tell him about your dark past"

Serena glowered " I don't have any dark past and I'm not scared of you"

calem mocking her" common Serena don't you remember our past ,our college prom dear. wow what a night we spent together "

Serena glaring " I remember everything and I also remember how you were rusticated from the college. also, I don't care if you tell my husband, he won't believe you."

calem with seductive voice" oh common on dear. what will he think about you and your character " telling that he holds her hand tightly

Serena glaring and trying to free herself "do what you want. but my husband won't believe you and nothing happened that night. now release my hand immediately "

calem wanted to continue but seeing ash returning he releases her hand and acts innocent. Serena rubs her bruised hand. ash returns and even Korrina returns. everyone continues there lunch but between the lunch, Serena felt something rubbing her leg. she sees down to see its calems leg. calem smirks, she wanted to slap him but restrained because of ash and Korrina. she just wanted to go home and be with ash leading a free stressless life.

after finishing lunch they thank each other and shake hands. calem while shaking hands with Serena shows her a very dark smile.

Korrina smiling "OK bye. let's meet in future thank you for everything "

calem with a secretive smile" Ya ash let's meet in Future and I also wanted to speak with you about something's .but we are getting late so let's keep that speak for next time. isn't right Mrs. Ketchum "

Serena with a forced smile "Ya bye"

after this, both leaves and Serena and ash returns to their cabin. ash seeing the silence starts a conversation

" nice people isn't it "

Serena still forcing her smile "Ya nice people. ash I'm tired because of this long meeting, can I leave to home please"

ash with understanding "Ya you do look tired. let's go home together now "

Serena "thank you ash"

telling that both leave for there home after informing their secretaries. even during the car ride, Serena can't forget the sinister smile of calm. she just hoped that nothing will happen to their newly formed relationship between her and her husband

 **well, that's all for this chapter.**

 **what is this?**

 **what happened between Serena and calem?**

 **did they had a dark past?**

 **what happened in their past?**

 **will the newly formed relationship get ruined because of serenas?**

 **let's know about that in next chapter.**

 **till then me signing off the bye :** )


	11. chapter 10

**Hi, I'm back with a new chapter. the last chapter we saw some new characters like Korrina and calem and also heard some hint about Serena's dark past. what might be that. well, let's find out in this chapter. so without waiting further let's start this chapter.**

chapter 10

Both Serena and Ash left for home. during the whole drive, ash noticed Serena being very silent. he wanted to ask her something but seeing and sensing her state he decided not to ask. ash can't understand how but nowadays he can easily sense her mood and everything. even today also, he can sense her uneasiness and uncomfortable during whole meeting and lunch. he wanted to ask her, console her and hug her to take away every pain and problem from her life and to give her total happiness for whole life. he didn't understand why but he was falling for her and his feelings for May is fading rapidly. even his heart was telling him to forget the promise and to give this relationship, this marriage a chance. ash sighs because he wanted to forget his past and wanted to start a new relationship with Serena. for the first time in his life, he regrets meeting May and falling in love with her.

Serena sighs and turns to the window because of the silence in the car. she didn't know how to start a conversation now. she wanted to tell ash about her feelings especially now. she wanted to tell him that she didn't want to give up this marriage and this relationship. she wanted to ask him to forget about past and to give her, present a chance. especially now because of calem. she hated that person, she didn't understand how destiny brought him back into her life. she regrets dating calem in college.

after half an hour both reached Ketchum mansion. ash unlocks the door enters together with Serena.

ash slightly sighing " maybe mom and dad went out. Serena do you want some water "

Serena with a small smile " no thanks, ash I'm feeling tired and my whole body and head aches, so I'm going to sleep now.

ash understandingly comes closer and checks her forehead for a sign of fever and noticed that her body is slightly warm " Serena you have a slight fever, let me give you the medicine and then you can sleep ok. plz don't refuse"

Serena nods and then ash gives medicine and water which she swallowed using water and went to their bedroom and slept after changing her clothes. ash comes to their room and sees her sleeping deeply. he goes near her and covers her with a blanket. he sighs and goes outside with lots of things in his mind.

it was night time and, Serena was still sleeping. ash wanted to wake her for dinner but thought not to because of her deep sleep. his mom and dad were not coming home back since they went to visit their common friend who is I'll and hospitalized. he ate his dinner, a light sandwich. he chuckled remembering Serena's sandwiches. he missed those sandwiches and one of this days he was going to ask her to make it for him just to tease her. after dinner he went and slept beside her, unknowingly wrapped his arms around her and Serena unknowingly snuggled to his chest.

it was midnight when ash stirred from his sleep. he removed Serena's arms from him and gave his pillow to which Serena snuggled. ash sat straight chuckles seeing her snuggling into the pillow. he sees her face with full of feelings and notices some of her bangs coming to her eyes. he removes the bangs from her eyes but didn't remove his hand instead he feathery touches her eyes, cheeks and finally her lips then he replaces his hands with his lips. this is the first time he kissed after their marriage. he back away when Serena stirs but she immediately goes back to sleep. ash wonders about his actions and what led him to kiss her. he takes her hand in his hand and rubs his thumb on her knuckles and thinks about today and what he noticed during the meeting and lunch between Serena and Korrina's fiance calem. he understood from their actions which tells that they both know each other before only, it is not that he didn't believe Serena actually he believed her and trusted her totally but still he wanted to ask Serena about that when they reached home but decided not to. his thoughts were killing him, he decided to ask her tomorrow without fail or else he is going to get insane. after deciding about this he lays and removes his pillow from her for which she frowns, he chuckles at her facial expression and once again he wraps his arms and sleeps.

Serena stirs due to bright sunlight and gets up. she notices while rubbing her eyes that sun is very bright so she checks her watch to see its 10.30.

Serena seeing the time screams" oh my god we are so late " she shakes ash to wake him up " ash get up we are late for the office "

ash stirs and gets up "Serena what happened, is it already morning "

Serena annoyed while getting up to get ready for the day " Ya it's already 10.30.

ash sitting on the bed while rubbing his eyes "so"

Serena stopped going inside the bathroom to give glare " so, we are getting late. we have company to run, so get up and shower in the next room's bathroom while I take here and then get ready. "

ash smiles " that's good but today we are not going to the office "

Serena confusingly with the cute expression "we are not "

ash chuckling "nope, today I have announced holiday for me and you"

Serena still confused "what! why? "

ash smiling "well I thought we can go to a small shopping trip and also a date"

Serena asks "are you asking me out for shopping which you hate the most and a date afterward. am I dreaming "

ash chuckles "no you are not, so get ready. let's go out for breakfast and then decide what to do OK "

Serena now totally happy " really you are not teasing me "seeing ash shaking his head " OK I'll go and get ready. oh I'm so excited thank you very much ash"

ash smile " it's nothing "

Serena before entering bathroom she goes to ash and kisses his cheek and run to the bathroom to which ash chuckles touching his cheek.

after getting ready both go to a small cafe for breakfast although Serena insisted she will make breakfast for them. but ash cleverly declined and brought her here. both have small breakfast and head towards their destination. first, they go to shopping at mall and shops many things. it was like last time only except the other couple Gary and misty, and also ash was enjoying this time seeing her. they had lunch in the big restaurant and after this, both decided to watch the movie which was a horror one. during the whole movie, Serena didn't leave his hand and left a mark on his hands. after the movie, they saw the time which showed its 6 pm. so they decided to visit the park and end their date.

they go to the park and spend time together by watching the sunset and then goes to some small ramen shop and had ramen noodles. after eating, both go home. they see that mom and dad didn't return yet. so they lock the door and goes to the bedroom. after having small shower and change of clothes both lie down to sleep.

Serena turning towards ash "thanks for the date ash, it was wonderful and I enjoyed very much "

ash replies turning towards her" it's nothing "

Serena " no really thanks because it helped me since I was feeling down yesterday but now I'm feeling better "

ash after thinking decided to ask her now "hmm, so why were you feeling down yesterday "

Serena hearing his question answers" oh it's nothing to worry about, don't worry "

ash continues to probe more but Serena seems to be avoiding the question so he decides to ask directly

ash after hesitating starts " do you know calem before "

to which Serena panics and answers "what makes you ask that and why do you think I know him before only "

ash seeing in her eyes " I saw how uneasy and uncomfortable you were feeling and I also saw him looking at you with a lustful look "

now Serena glowered "look I don't remember feeling all that and I think all men look at another woman, especially beautiful woman with that look. see even now, you are doing the same thing. you are looking my chest isn't it "

ash suddenly brings his eyes to her eyes and blushes lightly but controlling his blush and tells " don't deny me, Serena"

Serena avoiding his gaze" ash you are being paranoid "

ash holds her chin and bring her gaze to his gaze and tells seriously " Serena I know what I saw. I saw him holding your hands tightly and you were trying to free yourself. so please tell me what's going on "

Serena once again avoids his gaze, lays on her back and tells sadly "don't bother, it's nothing "

ash seeing her avoiding his gaze hovers above her and tells" how can I not bother. you are my wife, please tell me "

Serena staring his eyes with a hard look "If you are thinking that I'm having an affair then you are wrong because I'm not, don't worry " and turns her face not to show unfallen tears.

ash once again bringing her gaze to him tells with serious look " you hear me correctly OK. I'm not doubting you and I trust you fully. " still hovering above her

Serena letting her tears fall "then why are you asking me this "

ash chuckling brings his hands to her cheeks to which Serena leans " because I care about you and I get sad seeing you sad. so I want to know. plz tell me "

Serena after thinking decides to share about her dark past. she nodes and ash kiss her forehead and lay next to her, wrapping his arms around her. even she snuggle making herself comfortable to start her story.

Serena slightly hesitating " well from where to start "

ash encouraging her "why don't you start from, how you know him"

Serena nodding "OK. after my high school, I joined Kalos university for my college. that's where I met him through Shauna. "seeing Ash nodding she continued " actually I was heartbroken by someone in high school although it was a misunderstanding which I know now and just after that my dad died. I wanted someone to lean on and that's where calem comes. after Shauna introducing to me, we became friends and our friendship blossomed, we became close friends but one day he asked me out and I rejected him since I was still heartbroken. but Shauna talked with me and told that I should take a chance and give a try. after this talk, I and calem were officially dating but there were restrictions like no kissing since I was not ready and even he also agreed, everything was going on nicely but one incident changed everything "telling that she sees ash

ash slightly coming out of story mood "what changed, you know you can tell me because we are more than husband and wife, we are close and best friends. don't hesitate please tell me "

Serena takes a deep breath and continues " well we had our homecoming dance and he was my date. it was very wonderful till that happened "

ash seeing her in eyes "what happened "

Serena sighing " during our homecoming we danced so much and after everything, we went to take some rest. I was thirsty so he bought me a drink but somehow my drink got exchanged with Shauna's while speaking and I drank her drink which contained alcohol because of which I became dizzy. he took me to the infirmary in our college and no one was there and he tried to take advantage of my situation and in the middle of that he disclosed how he drugged me and how he was going to have is way. he thought while telling me all this that I was out of my mind because of the drug and I won't remember anything and he can easily escape but he didn't know that I was feeling dizzy because of the alcohol. when he came upon me I fully tried to resist him but I couldn't "

ash was shocked hearing this but he wanted to know fully but hesitating to ask, finally, after some time, he decided he wanted to know, " so he, I mean calem raped you "

Serena seeing to his eyes answered " no, thank god for the right time my friend came to infirmary since she was not feeling well. when she heard my screaming she called college official who saved me. he was arrested and rusticated from the college. after that incident, I never saw him until yesterday. well that was the story "

ash understandingly "oh"

Serena slightly chuckling "you know he couldn't even kiss me thank god "

ash slightly surprised " really "

Serena nodding her head "Ya even during our dating period, we didn't kiss and even when he forced himself on me he couldn't do it "

ash feeling shocked little and also curious about that kiss, asked " wow so your first kiss was from high school guy who broke your heart "

Serena with a sweet smile " no, it was you "

ash was very happy hearing that and asked Serena very excitedly " really your first kiss was with me "

seeing her nod he acted on his instincts and kissed her. Serena was shocked because of the unexpected kiss but quickly became more comfortable and returned the kiss with passion. his lips moved upon her lips in pattern and after some time, he licked her lips with his tongue for her to open her mouth to which she responded quickly and immediately the war between the tongues started. when it was difficult to breathe, both separated taking a deep breath to fill their lungs with air. both stared at each other very intimately and Serena decided to confess.

Serena still breathing hard whispers" ash, I love you and I don't want to end this marriage and our relationship. I want to spend my life with you until my last breath "

ash didn't respond instead he kissed her. but this time the kiss was filled with full of love and emotions. the kiss continued for some time. when they separated Serena asked him for his answer.

ash didn't confess like her since he was still battling an inner battle whether he should forget his promise and move on or tied down to it

so instead he told " Serena like you, I can't confess because of my past although I agree to some extent I have developed strong feelings for you. so even I want to give this marriage and to us, a chance and in future maybe I can overcome my problems and confess to you"

Serena with full of hope "so no divorce after a year and we are going to try being a real husband and wife "

ash with a smile holds her cheeks with his hand's whispers "yes" and kissed her. when the sudden kiss was turning into something they separated with a deep breath since they were not ready for next step. after controlling their raging feelings they slept hugging each other. ash heard a small ' I love you ' to which he replied in his mind ' I love you too '.finally, they drifted into deep sleep with the future in their mind.

 **well, that's all for today's chapter.**

 **now you know how Serena knows calem and what was their past.**

 **you also saw that finally, Serena confessed and even ash also admitted that he has some feelings.**

 **so how was her confession and how was the kiss.**

 **do you all think that ash should forget his past and confess to Serena? please review**

 **let's see what happens in next chapter**

 **till then me signing off bye : )**


	12. chapter 11

**Hi, I'm back with a new chapter. well, the last chapter we saw Serena opening up to ash about her past with calem and also she confessed to ash about her feelings for him and ash's answer to it. we also saw ash and Serena agreeing to become a real couple. one more thing, this chapter contains some sexual stuff little intensely and for my safety, I'll change the rating although I won't describe full sex. so, let's see what happens in this chapter.**

chapter 11

it was 2 weeks since ash and Serena agreed to make this relationship works. before it was very awkward but now they were very comfortable, actually very very comfortable and initially it was only some passionate kisses but now it progressed so far that they started to make out which including groping and all. still, they haven't had sex yet but it will also happen very soon in the future. but there was a slight problem with it because they had a big bad tendency of getting caught during their make-out session. just a few days back they were caught by Serena's secretary while making out in ash's cabin. right now our couple was sleeping, ash is sleeping on his back wrapping his arms around Serena where she slept using ash's chest as a pillow. it was 8.am in the morning, just like everyday Serena stirred because of sunlight.

Serena slightly rubbing her eyes muttering " damn sunlight, always waking me up "

she removes ash arms from her and sits up. she notices that ash is still sleeping and snoring loudly.

she mutters "how can he sleeps through this bright sunlight ." she sighs "only God knows, hmm how can he be so handsome. let's see "seeing his shirtless upper body "well he have gorgeous six pack body but I never saw him working out." noticing her drooling "damn I'm feeling like a horny teenager " next moving on to his face " even his face is also gorgeous, I mean he has cute cheeks with Z shapes, plump red kissable lips, broad forehead and bright attractive brown eyes. wait a minute, brown eyes 'uh oh' "

ash amusingly " good morning Serena"

Serena blushing for getting caught " good morning, ash when did you wake up "

ash acting like thinking something " hmm let's see when did I wake up, yes when you were describing my sexy Abs "

Serena blushing like tomato huffs " I didn't describe your abs has sexy. I just said gorgeous upper body "

ash teasing her " wow really I'm flattered that you think I have a gorgeous body. so what about my other parts of the body. do you also think them gorgeous "

Serena blushing like mad "nonsense, I don't want to answer that. it's getting late and I'm going to take bath here and you get ready in another bathroom. bye" telling that she gets up to go to the bathroom

but ash had other plans this morning. he holds and yanks her hand because of which she falls on his bare chest and he hugs her tightly.

Serena blushes and stammers " ash what are you doing. leave me, we are gonna be late for office "

ash rolls along with Serena on the bed which leads to Serena laying on her back and ash hovering over her. he pins her both hands and gets near her face and tells " don't worry about it. nobody is there to fire us since we are the owners of this company so"

Serena slightly annoyed " ash this is not a good habit. we were late yesterday also, so get up"

ash bringing his face still near " nope, I'm a lion and you are my deer and this Lion Won't Leave his prey" telling that he smashes his lips on her.

the kiss started very slow since Serena was resisting ash's Ministration but ash overpowered her by forcing her mouth to open with his tongue. Serena forgot everything else when ash's tongue touched her tongue. the battle between the tongue started and till now ash has won all the time. they forgot everything around them and they didn't even know when ash released her hands and when she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him near her body. now their whole body was touching fully. ash also wrapped his arms and started to roam his hands all over her body. he left her lips when it was difficult to breathe and started his attack on her neck instead. he kissed, licked and bite all over her neck which made Serena moan ash's name. next, he moved down by giving small kisses and lifted her tank top to reveal her navel. he kissed all around her navel and saw her face.

Serena was fully aroused when ash kissed and licked around her navel and there was some type of pressure building in her lower stomach which she wanted to release it. she saw ash staring at her through her lashes. ash once again brought his lips and kissed her, while kissing he removed her tank top and hugged her. both released a strained groan when their naked upper body except for her lacy bra met. ash was fully aroused and his thing was straining painfully in his pants. he just wanted to go all the way. the kissing continued intensely and he was about to remove her bras lace and also succeed in it.

when he was about to remove the bra from her body suddenly the door of their bedroom opened up and Delia came inside telling while looking through the mails" ash, Serena it's already 9 am and you are still sleeping. yesterday you told that you have an important meeting and your secretaries are trying to call you. so call them back and here, take your today's mail " she lifts her head while holding their mails in her hand and sees their situation for the first time and gets shocked.

ash and Serena's situation was not different than her because they were stunned to their root when Delia entered. Serena's bra was in his hand halfway through the air and Serena's hand was trailing near his stomach almost on her destination. it was totally a bizarre expression on their faces.

Delia controlling her blushing, chuckles while closing her eyes and going outside" my bad, damn I should have knocked, but it was not my fault since you both didn't lock the door " she closes the door and mocks Ash " ash didn't you learn anything from us" laughing she goes away leaving blushing Serena and Ash.

ash and Serena didn't know what to do in this situation so they immediately covered themselves and runs to the bathroom of different bedrooms.

during the whole breakfast, Serena and Ash were blushing and red and Delia trying control their laugh seeing their children's situation and enjoying themselves. after Breakfast Serena and Ash almost ran to the office to escape their parents gazes leaving laughing parents behind.

red after controlling his laugh " honey, so we can expect few grandbabies in the near future "

delia also controlling her laugh hugs red and tells " Ya wait for few more months."

ash and Serena reached office and both went separate ways to their cabins. they immersed in the work to forget about what happened in morning. damn, they really have bad luck on getting caught by anyone, first Gary then, Serena's secretary and now their mom. they are totally embarrassed about it. not only that, this is the first time where fewer clothes involved since both were almost naked and ash did remove her bra. and this time Serena was, even more, bolder than last time, this time she almost reached her destination.

it was afternoon when Serena came to ash's cabin to call for lunch and to speak about some office matters which involved calem and his deal. Serena reached the cabin and entered inside to see ash intensely immersed in a laptop. she calls him but ash doesn't respond to her call so she goes near him to see what he is seeing. she laughed when she saw what he was seeing in the net 'how to not get caught while making out ' which brought him into this world.

Serena while laughing "ash seriously "

ash groans with a blush" what to do Serena? we always get caught. damn I'm fully embarrassed about it "

Serena agreeing to it "Ya me also. but what's done is done, we have to move on "telling that she sits opposite to him in a seat.

ash slightly hesitating to bring this up "so about today, where you uncomfortable because we almost lost ourselves "

Serena blushing "no I was not uncomfortable at all. don't worry about it ash. I love you and I'm ready to go all the way "

ash smiles and nodes which follows by a silence in the room.

after sometime Serena remembers which she wanted to ask him " oh Ya ash, I forgot to ask why you canceled Morgan corporations deal. is it because of me and calem past, I'm sorry ash for losing this big deal "

ash gets up while chuckling goes near Serena, he takes her hand "Serena I didn't do it because of your past since I know you can easily handle calem. I did because of the fault i found in their deal and also they have already cheated on their cheap goods with many companies, so don't worry about it ok "

Serena nodes and ash pull her up and tell " good now let's go, I'm starving and my stomach is making noises "

Serena chuckles "you and your stomach " telling that both go to eat lunch

after lunch, both were going to their cabins. they entered the elevator together. the elevator was going to the 30th floor

Serena asked " ash today evening you go home alone"

ash wondering "why! are you not coming "

Serena with a small smile "no, you know next week is Gary and mistys marriage and me and misty were doing last minute shopping since I'm the maid of honor "

ash understanding "oh OK are you going to be late tonight "

Serena shook her head no" I will be at home by 9, don't worry because misty will drop me home " telling that she kisses him on the cheek

ash coming in front of her chuckles "I don't want a kiss in cheeks instead I want a kiss on my lips so, please "

Serena chuckling "fine just small kiss" telling that she pecks on his lips.

ash coming near her face "I asked a kiss, not a peck and a kiss will be like this "telling that he passionately kissed her.

the kiss continued very intimately but still, fate was not on their sides because elevator door opened and their kiss was displayed for many people where some snickered and some coughed which brought both back to this world. seeing that it happened once again both cursed their luck and went to their cabins.

after one week, it was Gary and mistys marriage. ash was Gary's best man and Serena Misty's maid of honor. both Gary and Misty took their vows and exchanged the rings then Gary lifted her veil and kissed her. the priest now announced them husband and wife, after this both left for their reception. the reception was held in Oaks mansions ballroom.

it was almost midnight when ash and Serena left the ballroom after sending the newly married couple for their first night. red and Delia stayed there for some more time to speak with professor oak and blue.

it was drizzling when they were halfway to the Ketchum mansion. when they were almost near the home it started to rain heavily down and even there was lightning and thundering which made Serena shake into the core but she reformed herself since she didn't want to show her this fears to Ash. when they entered inside the home they were wet from head to toe.

Serena annoyed with this rain "oh I hate to rain "

ash laughing at her antics "common it's just a rain, what a big deal "

Serena now annoyed at him "big deal, ash Ketchum I don't have any problems with this rain if there are no thunderstorms and moreover my costly gown is ruined " she cried loudly

ash controlling his laugh and sighing because of wetness" common let's change in to warm clothes before we come down with cold"

Serena nodding and walks towards the stair along with ash to dry themselves but suddenly they heard a big thunder and lightning which resulted in a power cut. Serena expected for light to come immediately but that didn't happen.

Serena slightly scared due to darkness held on to his arms "ash power went but why inverter didn't on"

ash also wondering " may be short Circuit, now nothing much can be done so let's find candles or torch and dry ourselves OK "

Serena nods and goes along with him to search for candles or torch.after finding candles they went to change their wet clothes into dry ones.

ash removed his clothes when he was about to put some boxers he heard the house phone rings. he tied a towel on his waist and went down to attend the phone. Serena was in her towel and was drying her hair with another towel when she heard the loud thunder and even candlelight go off because of the wind. she got scared because of the total darkness and thunderstorm, she called ash. when she got no response she goes slowly for searching him but another thunder sound made her scared to death and she ran very tasty to reach as fast as possible.

ash was coming towards the room after attending the phone and finding the torch. it was his mom who called to inform him that they are not coming because of the rain and they were coming tomorrow evening after sending the newly married couple off to their honeymoon. it was chilling for him because of lack of clothes so he wanted to wear warm clothes. when he was about to enter, Serena rammed into him and hugged him tightly and started to shiver in fear.

ash totally confused "hey what happened "

Serena still shivering " nothing where were you "

ash still hugging and takes her to the bedroom, he keeps the torch on the table and answers " oh mom called so went to attend the phone, they are not coming tonight. what happened to you "

Serena seeing ash "oh it's nothing. I just got scared of thunder that's all"

ash laughing and teasing her "wow I'm surprised that you are scared of something so silly "

Serena annoyed with him "everyone is scared of something and you is scared of needles and shopping "

they started to bicker still hugging each other and after some time they realized that they were in just towel since nothing was there except the towel so they blushed and separated from each other and went to change but Serena missed her foot and fell upon ash which resulted in eye lock and both fell upon the bed. Serena was lying on her back and ash hovering over her.

time stopped for both of them and both were lost in their gazes filled with full of love and lust. when it became difficult to control themselves they kissed. they separated when it was difficult to breathe but continued after regaining their breath. it continued fully, and today they were not going to get caught since they were alone. they thought it was just making out but it turned into something else. their hands were roaming all over the body of each other. their towel was lost and both were fully naked. after confirming with each other both gave themselves to each other and finally, they made love and consummated their marriage.

it was almost dawn when both retired after tiring themselves but ash didn't sleep, instead, he was gazing into Serena's face. today aftermath making love ash finally realized that he loves Serena and he was going to confess to her soon. he was feeling slightly guilty since it was not his first time whereas she gave her most important thing, her virginity but he was not going to think about that instead, he was going to forget about the promise and start a new life with Serena. after coming to this decision he kissed Serena's forehead and whispered 'I love you ' and went to deep sleep after covering both of them.

 **well, that's all for today's chapter.**

 **finally, the deed is done and also ash decided to confess.**

 **will he succeeds or something will tear them apart.**

 **let's see in next chapter**

 **till then me signing off bye : )**


	13. chapter 12

**H** **i, I'm back with a new chapter. well in my last chapter you all saw their union. confession yet to come from ash, so whether he does it in this chapter or not let's see. so without waiting further let's start this chapter.**

chapter 12

one month has been passed since their union. Serena was flying over the moon and ash was dying to confess to her but still small part of his heart always remember his promise to may. our couple was eating dinner along with their parents, even Serena's mom was present for the dinner.

Serena's mom grace after thinking so much "Serena I wanted to tell you something "

Serena pausing her eating replied sweetly " what is it, mom"

grace with a smile " well I was thinking about going to World Tour "

Serena slightly shocked "what! World Tour why? "

grace smiling "because I always wanted to go to World Tour but first I wanted for you to settle down and be happy with your husband. now after seeing you happy with your husband I have decided to go to World Tour "

Serena after thinking "oh, but... "

red interrupting Serena's talk " that's wonderful, even me and Delia wanted to go to World Tour. hey why don't we three go together for that, what you say delli" turning towards Delia

Delia also smiling " that's a good idea for us to enjoy like our olden days after so long time and also we can give them a privacy since we are always interrupting when they were in the middle of 'you know what '" seeing towards the blushing pair which makes their parents laugh.

after controlling their laugh grace answers "OK, let's pack today and leave for our trip tomorrow. I do miss our olden days although Nick will miss it " she tears up when she remembers Nick

Serena also tearing "mom, we all miss him but he is not so far away instead he is in all our hearts "

red also consoling her "Ya, Serena is correct, that idiot may not have been with us physically but in our hearts, he is fully trapped .so cheer up and let's prepare for tomorrow ok"

grace wiping her tears with a small smile nods and then all continue to have their breakfast. after breakfast parents go their ways to pack and our couple goes to their bedroom to get ready for office.

when they enter the bedroom ash falls on the bed and groans "man, sure our parents know how to embarrass isn't "

Serena also falls next to him and tells "Ya they sure know. so are you OK with this tour "

ash hovering over her and pinning her hands " Ya I'm OK with it, let them enjoy, so do you want to take a day off " going towards her neck, trailing kisses along with small bites.

to which Serena laughed and pushed him off her " no, we already took so many leaves, not today baby. get up and be ready in 15 min "telling that she goes to get ready

ash covers his face with his pillow and groans and then after some time, gets up himself to get ready. then after half an hour, both left for office.

next day after sending their parents for their trip, our couple slept for some time since it was Sunday. Serena was emotional sending them for the trip but ash was slightly feeling happy since there is no one to interrupt them for few days, but he was worried about food although now Serena cooks edible food, only edible, not tasty.

it was 10.30am when ash got up, he showered in next room since Serena was still sleeping and he didn't want to get her up because from few days Serena was grumpy, emotional, aggressive, moody etc etc etc.., after changing his clothes, he went down and ordered breakfast from the nearest restaurant, then he went to get her up.

ash shaking her shoulder " Serena get up, it's 11 am and I have bought breakfast from the nearest restaurant. "

Serena groaning " OK just give me 10 min and I'll get ready and come to the table"

ash kissing her forehead " fine and if you don't come by 10min then I'm going to eat your share also "

Serena fully awake gets up glaring " eat and you will see my other face"

ash laughed and went out to of the bedroom. Serena got up from the bed and went to take shower. after a shower and changing clothes, she goes down to see ash already eating, so she goes and serves herself and starts eating. after finishing breakfast both sat together on the couch watching TV. ash from many days wanted to ask Serena about something but he was hesitant to ask. but today he will try to ask once again.

ash after hesitating "hey sere, can I ask you something "

Serena noticing his hesitating pinches his cheek and tells "you can ask me anything and you don't have to hesitate to ask "

Ash relaxed hearing her response and asks "you know we have discussed everything about us and I have told about me 100%" to which Serena nods "but you still didn't tell me about your high school life and your love life! why?" for which Serena gets stunned

Serena after getting over shock answers "it was a passing love and you don't have to worry about it and my high school was not that interesting "

ash slightly probing " but still I want to know how my wife was when she was in high school and I want to know about the school she studied and about the boy she once loved "

Serena sighing " OK I studied at one of the high school in Kanto "

ash totally surprised "you did your high school in Kanto, which school, city "

Serena quietly answered " your high school only "

ash now fully shocked " high school where I studied "Serena nods " but we are the same age and I never saw you in my class "

Serena closed her eyes answered " I was indifferent section and I was not that talkative and famous "

ash understanding "oh so who was your boyfriend "

Serena mutters "some boy and don't ask his name and don't worry about it now I have you and I love you " telling that hugs him

ash also hugs her and asks" OK so you know me from high school and you know how famous I was in high school "

Serena huffs " famous my ass, I know only about some jerk in my next class who had a big head "

ash playfully glaring at her" why you " he pins her to the couch and tickles her to which Serena giggles. after tickling for some time, seeing her flushed face ash kisses her lips and Serena responded immediately, next a small kiss turned into something else and finally ash picks her up and takes her to the bedroom.

it was evening 4 when Serena got up. she sees ash sleeping with a smile and snoring. she kisses his forehead and sits clutching the blanket to her chest.

she murmurs, running her hand in his hair "I'm sorry I can tell you only this much about my high school life and I can't tell his name because even if I tell the truth that it was you, you won't believe me and even if you, believe me, you will ask for proof which I don't have. I'm sorry I love you too much and I fear to lose you "

she pauses both her hand and murmuring for few moments but continues both " hmpf I don't know how many times I told you, I love you and you only give me smile. I don't understand what you're saying though that smile but I want to know whether you're telling me the same thing with your smile or is it a pity that you can't forget her and her love and cant love me because of that "

Serena coming towards his face "Ash I don't understand your feelings for me and I want to know what you think and feel about me please I beg you "she wipes her tears off from her eyes and kisses his lips and once again sleeps hugging him.

when ash got up, it was evening 5. he sees Serena sleeping deeply and he also can make out the tear marks which tells that she cried in her sleep, he knows what made her cry but he can't do anything. he understands her hopeful eyes when she tells 'I love you ' hoping he will confirm this time, of his feelings but he can't do that. it's not that he doesn't have feelings for her, it's just he wanted to fully get over of May and he wanted to confirm whether she was still feeling for that high school guy because of that calms the last sentence while leaving the office that 'she can't love anyone else other than that high school boy '. but today he is confirmed that she only loves him, her husband and not only that he is confirmed that he is fully got over may. and one of this days he is going to confess to her about his full feelings and no stopping this time. he nods to himself and kisses her lips murmuring 'I love you ' and falls into sleep.

it was 8 at night when they got up. Serena got ready and was cooking dinner although ash wanted to order it from the nearest restaurant Serena's glare shut his mouth. after serving dinner on the plates both were about to start eating when they heard the doorbell. seeing the chance to escape Serena's food for some time, ash gets up and goes to open the door. when he opens the door, he sees his friends Gary, misty and Brock visiting. he invites them inside and takes them to the dining hall.

ash enters into the dining hall announcing " well sere, look who remembered to visit us "

Serena looks and smiles when she sees them "hey welcome, what made you all come here in this time of the night although I don't mind "

ash silently mutters " even I don't mind if I can escape from eating that ridiculous food "

Serena glaring at him after heard his muttering "oh no honey you are not going to escape from eating and you guys, why don't you join us for dinner now and I have made lots of food " turning towards the visitors

misty fully knowing about Serena's cooking wanted to escape but Gary spoiled everything

Gary excitedly "Oh sure, even I'm feeling very hungry, thank you for telling us to join for dinner "in all his speaking he didn't notice Misty's glare

even Brock joined Gary "Ya even I wanted to try ash's wife prepared food as you all know I'm a great cook although I'm a doctor, so let's eat "

Serena very happily serves them the dinner and waits for their delighted expression and even ash was waiting for their super expression and now they will understand his pain of eating her, his wife's cooking. misty knowing about Serena's cooking dreaded to eat the food but seeing Serena's hopeful eyes she takes a bite but resisted the urge to make disgusted face instead made a happy face and ate along with Ash. even Gary and Brock who were excited about her food initially resisted the urge to puke and ate with a happy smile on face because of the silent threat coming from ash and misty. after dinner, everyone went and sat on the couch.

after settling down on the couch ash asks " hey guys you didn't tell me why you all came here "

Brock with a smile " well we called your and Serena's cell phone but it was switched off and you didn't answer your land-line also, so we came here "

Serena nodding " oh, so what's the matter and what you guys wanted to ask us "

Gary excited "well did you both forgot about our boys day out, we talked about it "

ash exclaimed "oh my god, that's tomorrow and I forgot about it"

Brock now smiling "Ya, and I've already booked the hotel room where we are going to stay"

ash after thinking "hey just today our parents left for World Tour, can't we reschedule our outing on another time because I don't want to leave Serena alone since she is not feeling well from few days "

Serena also agreeing to ash "Ya guys can't you reschedule "

misty now smiling "oh ash, you don't have to worry about Serena since we are going to have our own days out and she is going to stay with me at our house with Brock's fiance and my sisters"

ash still hesitating "but still, I don't know "turning to Serena "what you want to say, Serena, "

Serena now smiling "well now I don't have any problems if I'm going to stay with them, so when are you guys going to come back "

Gary with a smile "well we have planned for 3 days and don't you worry about your husband, I will bring him back safely "

ash now annoyed " very funny so when are we leaving "

Brock now excited about the trip "sharp tomorrow morning at 10 and even Tracy is coming with us "

Serena turning towards misty with a smile " so after sending the boys what are we going to do "

misty smiling "well first shopping then spa and sleepover "

Serena now fully excited "wow I'm waiting for it "

after speaking with each other for some time they left leaving ash and Serena to meet them tomorrow. after they left both ash and Serena fully tired went to sleep after packing for tomorrow.

next morning after getting ready boys left for the trip and girls left for shopping, boys were going to one of the best cities in Kanto region. it was almost 5 hours journey from pallet town.

it was almost 4 in the evening when boys reached the hotel. after checking in all went to their room and slept since all were tired because of a long journey. it was 8 in the night when they got up. they decided to go to a good restaurant for dinner. after dinner, they decided to go a club which was one of the best clubs all over Kanto region.

they all were walking towards the club when ash clashed into a girl because of which the girl fell on her butt.

ash very concerned "oh no, are you OK ma'am, sorry I didn't see you coming "helping her to get up by giving his hands

she nods and takes his hand, she sees his face for the first time and even ash sees her face for the first time and gets shocked. even all ash's friends were also shocked seeing her.

ash after getting over the shock " May..."

may also after getting over shock "Ash... "

 **well that's all for today's chapter**

 **what will happen now that ash met once again May?**

 **will that create a problem for our couple?**

 **will they be together forever or their story will end in tragedy?**

 **let's see in our next chapter**

 **till then me signing off bye : )**


	14. chapter 13

**Hi, I'm back with a new chapter.** **well, the last chapter we saw how ash decided to come out clean about his feelings to Serena but seeing may once again, will that** **spoil** **by reminding his promise to may. let's find out in this chapter. so without waiting further let's start this chapter.**

 **chapter 13**

ash after getting over the shock " May..."

may also after getting over shock "Ash... "

may pick the grocery items which fell along with her after the clash and even ash goes to helps her.

after picking everything up may with a small smile " sorry about the clash and thank you for helping me "

ash with slight hesitation answers "it's nothing, and it was me who was seeing somewhere else. so what are you doing here? are you also on vacation with your family? "

may with a smile "no I live here in this city. so are you on vacation? "

ash nodding "Ya with the guys, you remember Gary, Brock, and Tracy right "

may smiling "how can I forget about them" turning towards them " hey guys how are you doing "

Gary answers with awkwardness " we are doing good." others nod to his answer "so what are you doing here at this time of the night " Gary asks

ash also agreeing with Gary "Ya, at this time you are supposed to be at home "

May with a small smile " I know, I was just picking some groceries for tomorrow."

ash asks in return "if it was so urgent, you could have sent your husband to get groceries "

may slightly tearing up " my husband is no more, he died of cancer "

ash and others who were listening also " I'm sorry, I didn't know "

may wiping her tears " it's OK it's getting late and my daughter is waiting for me at my home so I'll leave now " telling that she prepares to leave

but ash stops her by holding her hands " wait, let me come with you. it's dark and I need to speak to you "

may after thinking for sometime " not now ash ,I'm used to the dark by now and if you need to speak with me you can come over tomorrow and I'm free tomorrow since it's my day off " telling that she gives her address to ash and after that she tells bye to all and walks away from them.

after she's gone, the boys head for their hotel room.

while walking Gary speaks " I feel so sorry about may "

Brock also with a sad tone " even me, she is so young to lose her husband "

Tracy continues " Ya that too with a child. I feel sympathy for her "

Gary and Brock nods, but seeing no response from ash, Gary asks " ash what happened, are you OK "

ash coming out of the trance " hmm, Ya I'm OK. "

Brock asks " are you feeling sad for May "

ash with a shaking voice " Ya, I regret not fighting for her more with her parents. if I fought hard to get her on that day, maybe I would have saved her from this state. for the first time in my life, I regret moving on with my life "

Gary hearing him say like that gets angry and says " don't you say like that, it was her decision to marry. I know how much you fought for her. and moreover don't you regret this marriage and Serena "

ash still sad " I know, it is wrong to feel like that but I can't help, feel like that " telling that he walks away

Gary wanted to speak but Brock and Tracy stop him. all of them walks fast and join ash and goes to their hotel room and sleeps.

it was midnight, somewhat Gary was not getting any sleep despite being tired. so he goes to the balcony of the room and calls misty.

 **after few rings misty picks the call and answers angrily " it's better to be a good reason for you to call me at this time and also for ruining my sleep "**

 **Gary with a sad time " it is, don't worry "**

 **misty hearing his sad tone gets up and goes to the balcony for privacy since all girls were sleeping with her for a sleepover. she stands near the balcony and speaks " OK what it is, from your tone I can say it is serious "**

 **Gary nods and answers " Ya, tonight after the dinner when we were coming back, we met may "**

 **misty exclaims "may! what is she doing there "**

 **Gary replies " she lives here in this city with her daughter "**

 **misty in return " what about her husband, I heard she is married "**

 **Gary " Ya but her husband died. mist I'm not worried about may instead I'm worried about Ash "**

 **misty exclaims " her husband** **died, I'm so sorry for her. but why are you worried about Ash "**

 **Gary with a quiet tone " he is feeling guilty and he told me, he is regretting moving on and not fighting for her more"**

 **misty angrily answers " how could he say like that. it's not his fault for her state and her husband death. and how can he regret his marriage and his life with Serena,** **doesn't** **he love his wife, Serena"**

 **Gary soothing her " mist, calm down baby. it's not a good time to discuss this. we'll talk tomorrow after his meeting with her "**

 **mist now confused " meeting with her tomorrow, what do you mean by that "**

 **Gary replies " he is going to her house to meet her. after that, I'll tell you what happened "**

 **mist now tearing up " what if he decides he wants may and leave ser... "**

 **Gary interrupting her " don't say like that, nothing will happen and I won't let it happen. I'm going to follow him tomorrow. now you don't worry, go to sleep even i'l sleep. "**

 **misty " OK bye good night "**

 **Gary lovingly "good night baby sweet Dreams "**

Gary after cutting the call goes to his bed and sleeps.

misty sighs after cutting the call and turn around to go to bed but gets shocked seeing Serena standing there. seeing her state misty understood she heard everything

misty goes to console but Serena stops her

Serena now crying " no don't, I need to be alone now. I'm going home, don't worry I'm not weak and I will not do anything to me " telling that she goes out of the door and drives away leaving misty in shock. after coming out of shock, she goes to stop her but her sisters stop her from going and tell Misty to give Serena space.

Serena was crying all throughout the drive and after reaching home she enters the main door and runs to her room and cries in agony, 'she lost in her goal, she failed to make him fall in love with her, she lost everything '.

with boys

it was morning 10 and ash was ready to go to meet may but Gary was stopping him.

Gary stopping ash " ash stop, I don't like you going to meet may"

ash annoyed " Gary don't worry, I know what I'm doing, I'm just going to speak with her "

Gary with a small smile "really! "

ash nods and goes away to meet may.

it took just 20 min to reach her house. he rings the doorbell to which may open the door.

ash smiles seeing her " hey, can I come inside "

may also smile " come ash, welcome to my small house "

ash entering inside asks " is your daughter not at home "

may answers " no, she went to her school. come, sit, I'll get you something to drink "telling that she goes to the kitchen

ash sits on a couch and sees all around the house. he notices her family pictures with her husband and daughter and some with only with her daughter. he can notice her true happiness in that pictures. ash sees may come with a drink.

he takes the cup and tells " thanks for the drink. "

may with a smile answers " it's nothing, so how is your life, I heard you got married congratulations "

ash smiles " thanks, so how are you and your life "

may with a small smile " don't worry I'm doing good "

ash with a small tone " so how did your husband die, if you don't mind me asking "

may now sad " it's OK I don't mind, he died of cancer and he had cancer before marriage but he didn't know it"

ash now feeling guilty " I'm sorry if I have fought for you hard maybe I would have saved you from this fate. I think I should have begged your parents more "

may now tearing up " Ash it's not your fault, you fought hard for me but actually, it was my fault " ash wanted to speak but may stop and tell " no ash it was my fault."

ash now confused " what do you mean "

may answer wiping her tears " ash my parents agreed to our marriage in fact but I was the one who didn't agree to that "

ash fully confused "why did you do that. we could have been happy "

may full with guilt "if I tell straight away you won't understand. can I start from the scratch "

ash nods

may seeing his nod "OK, but you are not to interrupt my story in the middle, even if you wanted to. you can speak only after I finish. do you agree"

ash nodding "I agree, I just wanted to know why you did that "

may starts " you know I did my middle school in Hoenn "to which ash nods " well I met a boy there and immediately liked him. we started to date but my parents didn't agree so after my middle school, for high school they joined me in Kanto high school to separate us. in our first year of high school we tried long distance relationship but one day my best friend from Hoenn called me and told that he is cheating on me, at first I didn't believe her so she said that she has sent some photos of him while he was cheating. I was devastated and broken. I called him and lashed out at him and ended my relationship with him. " she sighs

ash looks towards her full of confusion. he was confused why she was telling all this instead of the main matter.

may continue " after that I became mean and with the influence of dawn, Gary's ex I became very rude. that's when I saw you and became obsessed with you. " she stops and takes as his hand and tells " ash now comes the main part, so please don't interrupt me even if you feel sad, angry OK " ash nodes

seeing his nod may continue " I wanted to have you but I came to know that you are dating a girl without seeing her. at first, I was devastated to know you were taken by someone then I made a plan with dawn to make you believe that the girl you dating is me. so we both schemed and did everything. at first, we created a situation which showed you that the girl you dating is me. and we also found who that girl is and followed her to know about her day to day life. one day we came to know about your plan to meet on during graduation party so we decided on a plan. " she stops and sees he see all type of emotions. she feels guilty when she notices tears but ash sits still listening, so she continues " at first we followed her and dawn destroyed that girl's cell phone which was the one and only source of your communication. then on before graduation ceremony we showed you that girl is me and on graduation party, we made sure I came first before that girl and you proposed just like we expected. I saw that girl running away when you were kissing me. we also made sure that she will not come back to ask why you did like that, so we wrote the letter in your name that you were playing with her feelings has a bet to win my heart. " she stops sighing

finally after all this ash speaks for the first time with a shaken voice" what happened to that girl "

may answer with a quiet tone " she left the school and moved away, then we dated all throughout college, I thought I was in love with you but that proved wrong when my middle school boyfriend Drew came back and explained to me about everything. I came to know about my parents who planned everything to separate us by creating misunderstanding because they did the same thing with him. after that I was still with you and my parents were very happy with us and they were waiting for us to get married, but I realized after meeting drew once again that I still love him so much and I was with you because of my obsession with you. that's when I realized I'm doing wrong so to keep you in my good side and not to make me your enemy, I told all the made up stories and went away with drew and started a life with him "

ash now fully shaken " so you never loved me, even a little bit " seeing her shaking her head negative he growls lifting his head where his eyes were furious " you bitch, because of you and my feelings for you, always stopped me from confessing to my wife and now you are saying you never loved me, I hate you, you hear me, I hate you. I feel like cursing you, I feel pity for that girl whom you fooled, I hope she is OK"

may laugh bitterly with tears flowing Down " you don't have to curse me, I'm already cursed. because of my wrongdoings, my husband died, my parents disowned me and now my daughter is also dying because of cancer and I already died physically. " she sobs brokenly

despite feeling disgust, he feels pity for her and gives her a doctor address, a good job in one of his branches company and also assured that he willfully look after her daughter's treatment. telling that he prepares to leave but may stop him.

may with full of gratitude and guilt " thank you for your help although I don't deserve that "

ash don't turn instead answer seeing the door " you don't but your husband and daughter don't because he waited and fought for your love unlike you and his daughter doesn't deserve to die in such young age"

may in quiet tone " ohh, do you want to know that girl whom you loved "

ash growls at her " what is the use and moreover, I love my wife "

may get up to get an album and starts to open the album telling " but still, you might want to know who is your real first Love. here this girl, her name is Serena Carter "

hearing that name ash rips the album from her hand sees it was really Serena, it confirms it he asks " are you sure, she is the one whom I dated and loved without seeing her"

may nod " yes and this time I'm not lying "

ash answers in shock " she is my wife, we were in an arranged marriage by our parents "

may tell with a smile " You were lucky and destined to meet. go to your wife ash "

he turns and runs from his fake past to meet his real past and future.

this side Gary also runs after encountering everything. even he was shocked to know that may do all that to separate them and his ex-was also involved. he thanks the gods for giving him misty.

ash reaches the hotel just in 10min of the span. he meets Brock and Tracy in the hallway. they rushed towards him to ask him what happened but ash beat them by telling " get ready fast, we are going home "

Brock asks with confusion " we are going back "

ash laughs running to get ready "yes we are, where is that idiot"

Gary entering in the hallway " I'm here, I know we have to go back, get ready we will leave now only"

Brock still confused " we will

both ash and Gary screams " yes we will "

after packing they leave in their car for pallet town.

it took nearly 4 hours to reach the pallet town. after reaching pallet town they go to oak mansion since the girls were having a sleepover. he sees misty and runs towards her

ash after reaching her asks excitedly " misty, where is my wife, I need to meet her, kiss her, confess to her quickly please tell me "

misty not understanding what happened answers " she went home yesterday and we were about to leave for your house to meet her "

ash answers " ohh OK, then I'll leave for home, bye" telling that he goes away

after ash went, Gary explained the situation for which misty became happy.

ash reaches the mansion and sees the door is locked. then the security informs that Serena went to park. so ash also leaves for the park.

after reaching park he sees her coming out of the park so he screams her name with full of emotions and love " serenaaaa"

in the park, Serena was sitting on a bench. she didn't have any tears to shed. she came to the conclusion that ash will never love her and may always be between them even if they continue being husband and wife. she just wants to end her life that's all. she has lost all her hope to live. she decided to meet misty since that girl was fretting over her. she goes out where she hears her name being called. she sees ash standing at the end of the road calling her name with full of emotions and feelings. she sees ash opening his arms for her and she can see his eyes filled with full of love.

she also screams his name and runs towards him but suddenly she heard a screeching sound and then something slammed her from the side and she fell seeing ashes horror-filled face. she wanted to reach out to him but her hands and legs were not ready to move and her eyes were also very heavy and wanted to close. then suddenly she gave into her eyes and let it close and finally she fell into a deep sleep and the last thing she heard before falling into sleep is her name being screamed by ash.

ash was expecting for Serena to run to his arms but as unexpected a truck rammed into her and she fell in the pool of blood and lost consciousness. he screamed her name, ran and slid towards hers and kept her head in his lap .his face is fully filled with despair and his eyes are filled with tears. he didn't know what to do, who to call. thank god someone else had already called the ambulance, the medics came and wheeled her into the ambulance. he also got into the ambulance without leaving her hand. medics were working on her and an oxygen mask was placed on her. and the vehicle started its journey towards the hospital. it was a death journey for both Serena and ash who held her hand because he was dying inside, his soul was perishing. he felt like, he has become half and that his other half is gone. he didn't even know when they reached the hospital and when they wheeled her out of the ambulance. he was still sitting in the van .his face was in a daze. suddenly someone brought him to the real world and started to realize where he was and he got down the van and ran inside the hospital.

 **well, that's all for today's chapter.**

 **how was this chapter. please let me know**

 **the story is coming to end. only a few chapters left**

 **I'm in the mood to kill her. please tell what you guys want.**

 **whether to kill her or save her. let me know your suggestions.**

 **let's wait and see in next chapter**

 **till then me signing off bye : )**


	15. chapter 14

**Hi, I'm back with a new chapter.** **well in the last chapter we saw may's confession, ash's realization and Serena's accident.** **well, I was in full mood to kill her but I never liked tragedy so let's see, I might save her but not so easy. so without waiting further let's start this chapter.**

chapter 14

they took Serena to the operation room using the stretcher .he wanted to reach her and see her face but the doctor closed the door of the OT and light was on.

he wanted to bang on the door of OT to see her but he backed down and sat across from the door. his face was in his hand and he started to sob violently. he didn't know what will he do if she dies. he didn't want to lose her, he just realized his mistake and wanted himself to surrender to her completely. he was stupid for wasting his time to confess to her because of his stupid promise to that girl who fooled him. he had done the biggest mistake of his life which might cost his love, his wife, his Serena. he didn't stop his sobbing until he felt a hand on his shoulder. it was Brock's hand. ash suddenly stood up expecting a good news but Brock's face told something else.

ash wiping his tears " Brock how is she? is she alright? please tell me and let me see her "

brock fully in sorrow " sorry ash it's not good news, we did all we can. but it is not giving a good result. Serena is not responding to the treatment as if she wants to die and don't want to live. we also noticed that there is a blood clot in her head so operation is a must. now it is all up to her and the almighty up there. and also she must regain her hope to live."

ash fully dejected " I don't know what you will do just save her, you are a doctor "

brock putting his hands on Ash's shoulder " ash doctors can't save all the life all the time and it's a fact. look she has to at least respond to our treatment. if she does that then we can do something but before that, we can't take risks. she must regain her hope to live or else. OK, now we are going to operate her and ash please don't lose your hope" telling that he turns to leave.

here ash didn't have the energy to talk and fell on the ground and lost his consciousness due to the pressure and tiredness. Brock checks his pulse and pats on his cheeks to wake him up but ash doesn't respond. he calls the nurse to get stretcher and wheels ash to the ward and puts glucose drips and also saline. after this, he prepares for the operation.

after some time both Gary and misty comes to the hospital and they talk with Brock before he entered OT for operation and came to know about Serena's condition. and then they came to see ash who was unconscious still. Gary had already called ash's parents and Serena's mom to inform about the accident and they were returning back from their world trip immediately and even his dad was coming back from the medical conference from Kalos to treat Serena himself. both Gary and misty sits beside Ash's sleeping form to wait for him to wake up.

it was sometimes ash regained his consciousness

he sees misty beside him and asks weakly" misty where am I "

misty answers " we are in the hospital ash and you were unconscious "

ash asks in confusion " hospital!!! why are we in the hospital and why I was unconscious " then he thought when he remembered " oh yeah, Serena... accident... how is she? did Brock told something "

misty was about to answer but Gary answers who just entered the room " no, they are still operating on her "

ash answers sorrowfully " oh, I want to go there and wait " telling that he removes the IV tube despite misty and Gary's refusal and he goes out of the room. even misty and Gary sighs and goes out following him.

all three sit opposite to the OT waiting for someone to come outside to tell the operation result.

it was morning when Brock finished the operation and came out. he was fully tired and satisfied since the operation was successful and he wanted to inform his friend ash who was waiting. he sees ash, Gary, and Misty sitting, dozing off.

he comes and softly calls Ash's name which results in ash to get up and come near Brock. even misty and Gary also become attentive and get up.

ash asks " how was the operation went "

Brock gives a small tired smile " operation was 100% successful now we are shifting her to the ICU but as I said before that she has to regain her hope to come back to us, to you. that means she is still not out of danger. " telling that he goes away

from the OT they shift Serena to the ICU and hook her up with all the machines and places the oxygen mask on her face.

after this Brock comes out and informs ash that " we have shifted her to the ICU and hooked her up necessary machines and now we have to wait "

ash asks eagerly " can I see her now "

Brock puts his hands on Ash's shoulder and says " yes you can see but first we need to run some test on her and after this, you all can visit her but please maintain silence "

ash with a small smile " OK, I will be waiting "

Brock goes inside the ICU and runs several tests on Serena and then tells the nurse to call ash and others inside after getting them into the hospital gowns.

ash along with Gary and misty enters inside the room. he tears up seeing Serena in that state. he goes near her and takes her hand. he wipes the tear which fell upon his cheeks and he kisses her forehead.

ash mutters " I'm sorry I was stupid. please come back to me. open your eyes for me, please. I love you, I love you so much, I don't want to lose you please come back " he sobs into her hand

Gary and misty comes near him and rubs his head and tells everything will be alright. suddenly heart machine which monitored Serena's heart rate started to beep louder and Serena takes very uneven larger breaths despite the oxygen mask.

seeing this Brock panics and tells " oh no something is wrong. guys you have to go outside, we need to immediately check what is wrong. please go outside " telling that he and the hospital workers send ash and others outside despite their denial. after this Brock checks Serena to check what is wrong with her but suddenly her heart stops and her body movements stop and even the heart machine shows no sign of heart rate.

Brock very much worried tells the nurse in panic " oh no her heart stopped beating. get the defibrillator immediately we have to revive her, hurry "

the nurse nods and rushes out to get the necessary instruments where ash and Misty ask in panic what happened, but she moves away without answering to get the needed things. after a few minutes, she gets everything needed and rushes to the ICU ignoring the repeated questions from ash and others.

the doctor is it not late to revive her!" another doctor intern exclaimed.

"No it's not late, Serena don't you dare die on me and leave us, especially ash!" Brock said as he picked up a pair of defibrillators (those are the things that paramedics shove onto people's chest and they yell "CLEAR") and began to rub them together. "100 Volts"

"100 Volts," the intern doctor said nodding to Brock who then vigorously shoved them down onto Serena 's chest and yelled, "Clear!" The electricity coursing through Serena's body did not get the heartbeat

"250 Volts!" The intern Doc exclaimed.

"Clear!" Brock yelled as he once again sent a surge of electricity into Serena's lifeless body.

Beeeeeeeep...

suddenly they could hear a heartbeat and also the heart monitor shows that the heart rate is back to normal. all of them sighs in relief and Brock checks Serena for anything else wrong but something was definitely wrong because he could hear two heartbeats through the stethoscope. he once again checks which results in the same way. even the intern doctor and nurse also wonders, suddenly Brock asks the nurse to get the required equipment and nurse rushes to get it.

when the nurse comes out, ash rushes to her and asks " nurse what happened please tell me. is my wife alright"

a nurse stops and answers " sir, I can't say anything now. whatever it is, the doctor will inform you in a few minutes " telling that she goes to get the equipment.

after getting she rushes to the ICU. after plugging the equipment he checks Serena over and over again to confirm his doubt.

Brock murmurs in wonder " wow I can't believe it. it's a miracle" he checks once again to make out everything is alright and once he is confirmed that everything is fine he goes to inform ash.

outside ash was becoming anxious because of lack of news. he was gravely worried about losing her. he wipes the fallen tears and waits for the ICU door to be opened. suddenly he Hears the loud footsteps and he feels someone rushing toward him and hugging him. he sees down to see his mother hugging him. and his father and mother in law standing near them.

ash speaks in quiet voice " mom, Serena "

Delia sees ashes face and tells keeping her hand on his cheeks " ash we know everything, Gary called and informed everything. now what happened "

ash bows his head in sorrow, so misty answers in his place " we don't know. the operation was successful but some complications happened and we were thrown out of the ICU and till now no news. "

red nods in understanding and asks " is blue there inside "

Gary answers " no, he is in a medical conference, I called him before you and he is coming back from there. he called me a few hours back and told he will be in, by this afternoon. now Brock is treating her. " red nods

till now silent, grace asks seeing ash in the eyes " will she be alright "

ash bows his head and answers " we don't know "he lifts his head and falls to his knees and sobs " I'm sorry it's my fault, I couldn't save her I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry "

grace falls to her knees and tells sobbing " son no it's not your fault, you love her so much that your love will bring her back to us, back to you and she is not weak" she wipes his tears and hers then she hugs him like a small child.

suddenly they hear a clearing of the throat and they see Brock standing few feet far. ash and others run to him and ask continuously without pause.

Brock screams " silence, if you all don't keep silent I won't tell anything "

all mutter ' sorry '

then ash asks calmly " please tell me how is she, what happened inside there "

Brock seeing the reports and answers " but first don't panic when I tell you because now everything is alright "

ash and others nods

seeing their nods Brock answers " OK, there were some big complications with her breathing and once, her heart stopped beating " hearing this all takes a big breath and waits to hear the next dreaded words

Brock continues " but we were able to revive her and now she is alright " all leave there holding breath

ash sighs in relief " thank god "

Brock continues " there is more "

red asks " what it is"

Brock seeing ash's face intensely answers " while checking her we found out something inside her "

ash sees Brock in panics and asks " what it is, is it fatal? can you remove it without harming her? will Serena be alright with that inside? please tell me fast"

Brock laughs and Answers " ash if you ask so many questions, how can I answer. now calm down. OK, first of all, we can't remove that and it is not fatal but the thing inside her can make you happy "

ash tells in a sad voice " what can make me happy when Serena is fighting for her life"

Brock with a smile answers " ash this thing will give all of you with full of hope "

grace asks " what is that thing "

Brock keeping his right hand on Ash's shoulder and tells " we found a living fetus in her womb "

hearing that all stand still without a sound.

after some ash asks with a sad voice" how can that be hope "

Brock laughs and tells " you fool, didn't you hear me anything. I told you that Serena is pregnant "

ash and others get shocked but ash asks after coming out of shock " pregnant! "

Brock smiles " Ya pregnant, when we were checking we found out that she is indeed pregnant so we ran some test and found out that the fetus is healthy and not harmed by the accident but we have hooked up Serena with some more equipment which supports baby's life since Serena is unconscious so that we can monitor the baby"

Delia asks with a big smile " how long she is from her pregnancy "

Brock answers " we are running the test to know the exact period of her pregnancy but seeing the fetus size, she is still early in her pregnancy "

suddenly the nurse calls him and he assures ash and others and goes inside.

here everyone squeals loudly.

ash with a big smile mutters" just come back to me Serena and I'll give you all the love you deserve and there is someone who is waiting to give his/her love, our baby. just come back Serena, I love you and I will say you I love you till I die "

inside the ICU, Serena's fingers twitch which goes unnoticed.

after all the test, Brock informs ash that they can visit her but one by one. hearing this all goes to the ICU to see Serena but first ash goes.

when ash entered he sees Serena's breathing form, he sees the heart monitor showing a normal heartbeat. he also sees some wire hooked up to her stomach. he goes near her and kisses her stomach and mutters ' I love you baby ' and rises up, kisses her cheeks and mutters ' I love you Serena, please get up. I will make up to you by showering love towards you till I die. and you know there is already someone who represents our love, our baby. yes, our baby, you are pregnant, our baby is growing inside you. please at least for the sake of our baby please come back to me. I love you and I will wait for you, till you wake up ' he once again kisses her cheeks and forehead and goes out without noticing Serena twitching her fingers.

after everyone's visit, blue came who immediately came to check Serena's condition. he checked Serena and noticed Serena twitching her fingers. he called Brock and other, diagnosed her properly and noticed Serena fully responding to the treatment. they became happy and came to inform ash and others.

blue and Brock came out of ICU and saw everyone sitting. seeing blue they came to ask about his diagnosis of her.

blue answered " there is a good news, Serena is responding to our treatment so we have injected her with slight stimulant for her to cure fast, but since she had brain surgery, she is in comatose state and don't worry because she will get up on her own when she is cured fully and ready to get up " everyone becomes very happy with the news

ash holds blues hands and asks " thank god but what about the baby " even others also nods

brock answers " don't worry nothing will happen to the fetus and we are there. we also diagnosed how long she is in her pregnancy "

grace asks eagerly" how long she is "

Brock answers smiling " she is exactly one month pregnant "

ash becomes happy hearing that and remembers that night when they became one and smiles. he is going to wait until she gets up. he finally got his soul mate and he is not losing her again.

never again...

 **well, that's all for today's chapter.**

 **finally, I saved Serena's life but I don't know when to wake her.** **plz tell me**

 **is it before delivery or after delivery** **of the baby**

 **let's see in next chapter (final chapter)**

 **till then me signing off bye : )**


	16. chapter 15

**Hi, I'm back with a new chapter. well in the last chapter we saw that Serena is out of danger and she is pregnant but she is still in the comatose state. when will she get up!? is it before delivery or after delivery. let's see in this final chapter so without waiting further let's start this chapter.**

chapter 15

grace asks eagerly" how long she is "

Brock answers smiling " she is exactly one month pregnant "

ash becomes happy hearing that and remembers that night when they became one and smiles. he is going to wait until she gets up. he finally got his soul mate and he is not losing her again.

never again...

next day they shifted Serena to the special ward since she was responding to the treatment and OK. ash decorated the room to the liking of Serena since blue told that she can feel, hear everything around her, so he wanted her to feel comfortable.

in the following day's ash stayed at the hospital with Serena, spoke with her all the time and did all the office work from there, he only went home to shower and to get something and also to see his parents. others visited often and spoke with Serena even though she is in a coma.

1st week

ash went to the mansion to get the file. when he was searching for it he found Serena's personal diary. even though he was reluctant to read her diary, he wanted to know what she has written. while reading he came to know that, even she didn't know who she was marrying before the wedding just like him and the reason was also the same. he came to know about her anger towards him after the marriage and her vicious plans to trouble him like deleting his work so that he can redo it and messing with his favorite things like cars and stuff.

he was fuming reading this because he thought that it was his fault for the mess ups.

after fuming he continues to read and comes to know that when her misunderstanding got cleared and how sad she was that she believed that fake letter. he continues to read further about her new found feelings and deciding to fight for this relationship. he also came to know how much insecure she was even though they decided to try this relationship and her confession. he feels very much sad and guilty about it and angry at his stupidity.

after reading this he keeps the diary aside and notices the tears on his cheeks. he wipes it and promises himself that he is going to make up to her for all the pain he has caused because of his stupidity. he immediately leaves the house and goes to the hospital. he hurries fast to see Serena. he enters the room and goes near her and take her hand.

ash keeping her hand on his cheek tells " you know I did something wrong, I read your personal diary. I came to know about everything, your anger, your devil schemes, your feelings for me, everything. I also came to know about your insecurities and I'm sorry that I made you feel like that. I'm sorry. " he takes her both hands and kisses it then he continues " I once again promise you that I will make up for everything and I will you so much that you will be irritated. so please come back to me, I want to hug you, kiss you, and once again make you mine so that we can unite our hearts and become soul mates just like our parents. so please get up " he finishes with a sob

2nd week

Gary and Misty came to visit Serena and asked ash to go home for a while and told him that they are going to look after her till he comes. they were sitting next to Serena and Misty was holding her hand.

after sometime Gary speaks " hey Serena, you know Ash is becoming more and more insane although he was insane before only and he is very irritating " he notices Serena fisting her hand which Misty was holding

seeing that Gary continues " oh yeah I forgot to tell that yesterday ash was flirting with the client and telling that she is very beautiful " he notices that her leg fingers are also twitching along with her hands

he continues " oh one more thing ..."

but misty slaps his hand and tells " stop it Gary, enough of this lie " she turns to Serena and tells " Gary is lying sere, ash loves you so much that he never left your side and he never flirted with anyone and he loves you too much to do that "

she and Gary notice that Serena's hand relaxes with a small smile on her face.

3rd week

grace and Delia were sitting beside the bed since ash went to the important meeting. Delia already started to knit the booties for the future grandbaby and she was knitting one now. grace was intensely watching her daughter's face holding her hand.

grace tells " baby you know, you are going to have your own baby. you don't understand how much happy to know that my baby will have her own small baby. so just please get up fast, we all are waiting especially ash. "

Delia hearing grace tells " don't worry grace, she will get up on her own. blue and Brock told right "

grace turning to Delia answers sadly " I know but..."

Delia reassures her " don't worry, everything will be alright and our children will be happy and will also have their own child in their arms with a big smile on their faces "

grace nods and smiles" you are correct and I'm going to wait for that day "

they were speaking that they didn't notice that Serena's eyeball was moving and her face was showing expression.

4th week

ash enters the room with Serena's favorite flower

ash tells while keeping the flowers in the vase " good morning Serena, this is for you, your favorite flower. I saw this at the shop and thought of getting it for you. you know I met uncle blue and Brock while coming here and they said that you are fully healed and you might get up any time soon. so please get up fast because I can't wait to hold you in my arms and never leave you again. "

he sits beside her, holds her hand and continues " you know I thought I don't have any fears except for the injections and, oh yeah your cooking but to tell you something, I was scared, scared of losing you."

he sighs while continuing " I was stupid enough to keep up to that stupid promise. everything was a lie, may, love, her love, everything. you were the truth and you were in front of me but I didn't see that " he pauses and continues " now I once again promise you that I will make it up to you till I die "

next day ash went to the cafeteria to get breakfast for himself and while coming back with the breakfast in the hands, he saw Brock and some nurses rushing towards Serena's room.

he stopped one of the nurses and asked " what happened and why are you all running "

the nurse replied in hurry " sir, the heart monitor stopped in the room so we are rushing to see if everything is alright " telling that she walks away

ash mutters " heart monitor stopped, that means... Serena... nooo " he runs in panic towards the room

ash enters the room in a panic to see Serena sitting and Brock checking her. he sighs in relief. Serena for the first time after waking up sees ash.

Serena tears up seeing ash and calls him " ash... "

ash immediately come towards Serena and hugs her tightly and tells " I thought I lost you for a minute. heart monitor stopped, thank god nothing happened to you. "

Brock hearing this answers " everything is alright ash, don't worry. I have already finished the check up and Serena is perfectly fine "

ash turns to Brock with Serena in his arms tells " thank you, Brock, "

Brock with a smile answers " it's nothing, we will leave you alone for now and after some time I will come for another check up" telling that he and nurses leave the room

"Serena,"ash whispered

"Serena, how are you feeling?"

"Sore and tired," Serena mumbles as ash place a hand on her face. "What happen?" Serena asks as Ash sits on her bed.

"You got into an accident," ash told her gently. Serena blinked as she nodded.

"Brock said I slept for a long time," Serena stated.

"You were; for a month," ash told her as he placed a hand on her stomach. Serena raised a brow at his action.

"ash what are you doing?"

"Serena, you're pregnant," ash said slowly.

Serena nodded in response as she looked down at her stomach with tears in her eyes.

"But I can't be pregnant now. I probably lost it during the accident. I'm sorry Ash. I'm so sorry," Serena said as tears ran down her face.

"Serena, you're not listening. You're pregnant. Right now. There's a baby inside of you, right now," ash told her with a smile.

"But-"

"But nothing. This baby is a miracle. Our miracle," ash said.

serena nods with a smile but frowns when she remembers something.

Ash noticed her frown asks " what happened "

Serena now with full of insecurities asks " on that day I heard while misty was speaking to Gary on the phone that you met may and you were going to meet her in her house "

ash loses his smile when he hears that name but he answers her " oh that, you don't have to worry about that, everything is solved now " he bends to kiss her

but Serena stops and asks " no I want to know please because I can't live in the shadows of her and I want you to love only me, only me. I want your decision now "

ash holding her chin tells with a smile " sere, I have already made decisions when I realized that I love you and I chose you. yes I went to meet her but not because of loving her still, instead, I wanted to know about her well being that's all since I did love her at one point"

Serena lifting her face with tears in her eyes " really "

ash wiping the fallen tears on her cheeks " yeah really, but after going to her house, I came to know that she never loved me, she only loved her mid school boyfriend, her husband drew and I also came to know that she was not the girl who I fell in love with during high school "

ash with a small smile " I also came to know about that girl "

Serena mutters " oh "

ash now asks with a stern face " why didn't you tell me on That day sere, you knew I was misunderstood. at least you could have told me after our marriage why didn't you tell "

Serena taking his hands in her hands " ash, I wanted to but after reading that letter, I was hurt and I left and went Kalos back and after our marriage, I was very angry at you. but after I came to know that we were played by someone I wanted to tell you but you never believe something without proof so didn't tell "

ash now understanding " oh "

Serena nodding " yeah "

ash after thinking for a few minutes tells " OK, now past is past and our love is strong so there is nothing that can separate us, now only me, you and our baby "

Serena with the happy tears " really "

ash nodding "really " and kisses passionately on her lips. Serena responds quickly and after a few minutes, the kiss becomes very heated. when it was difficult to breathe they separate

Serena chuckles " wow, we're you that much desperate to kiss me "

ash taking a deep breath and tells " yeah, I felt like I got an oasis in the middle of nowhere "

Serena laughs loudly hearing that and ash smiles seeing her laugh like that.

1 month later

it's been a week since Serena was discharged from the hospital when all the report came normal. now she was three months pregnant and was making ash very crazy. every pregnant girl usually craves to eat something but Serena was craving to prepare the food.

now Serena was in the kitchen preparing a new recipe and the taster was, of course, our Ash Ketchum since the parents were not at home. she gets the food to the dining room table and calls ash.

Serena keeping the dish on the table and calls " ash, food is ready, come and eat it. "

ash frowning while sitting on the chair " do I have to eat this "

Serena sternly says " yes "

ash after eating tells " you know when may left me, I was in big depression, but many people told me that I will get a better girl than her "

Serena smiling " Ya it became true, see for yourself " pointing to herself

ash with a smile " that's true, but from that two things happened where one is good and one is bad"

Serena now curious asks " what is it "

ash now getting up from the chair " good thing is I got you "

Serena asks when ash pauses for a long time " and the bad thing is "

ash starting to walk " the bad thing is I have to eat your food forever " at the end he runs laughing loudly

Serena screams running " Ash Ketchum, you stop right there, I'm going to throttle your neck"

ash laughing " oh, you are not supposed to throttle your husband "

Serena fisting her hand "oh yes I can "

ash runs to the bedroom laughing and Serena also enters the room growling. she closes the door.

Serena growling " ash your toast today "

ash now caught " what will you do "

Serena pretending to think " hmm, what will I do " she comes near him

ash cowering himself thinking she will beat the shit out of him. but Serena had other plans, she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his lips. ash first shocked but recovers and respond to her kiss vigorously. and their hands move all over the body, each touch was igniting a fire in their body. ash was sucking her tongue, when it was too much to bear they separate, ash continues his ministration on her neck, he was sucking, biting and kissing on the neck and when it was too much to bear they continue same on the bed but without the clothes and finally they unite their body and dance in a rhythm.

ash and Serena were sleeping aftermath their lovemaking the session.

ash seeing Serena's eyes " Serena I love you "

Serena also seeing ash's eyes " I love you too "

ash kisses her passionately where their soul met to become a soul mate.

 **well, that's all for this story.**

 **next wait for the epilogue for this story.**

 **I might write the preview of the new story along with the epilogue.**

 **thanks to all the readers, and thanks to the people who reviewed my story**

 **please continue your support even in the future stories.** **thank you**

 **till then me signing off bye : )**


	17. Epilogue

**Hi, I'm back with a new chapter. this chapter is the epilogue of this story. so please enjoy this chapter.**

epilogue

5 year later

it was Sunday and ketchums and Oaks were having a picnic in the park along with their children. 5 years ago Serena had a baby boy and misty had a baby girl in the same year and day just a few hours apart. looks like both boys got their wives pregnant at the same time. very rare, really very rare. they both their children Aiden and milli respectively.

ash whines crunching on the apple " how come my boy shares his birthday with your girl "

Gary smirks " deal with it ashy boy, so next week our children's birthday is coming. do you have any plans for the party theme "

ash after thinking for some time " I can't think of anything at all, this time you think "

Gary groans " I can't think of anything "

ash smirks " are you for real Mr. I-know -everything "

Gary glowered " shut it, ashy boy, "

hearing their banter misty scolds " will you both shut it. you are fighting here like a kid and there, our kids are missing "

ash exclaims " what! they are missing "

Gary asks frantically " where did they go "

misty tells " I don't know, I and Serena were discussing their birthday party and they were playing nearby and now they are missing "

ash asks " where is Serena now"

misty tells " she is searching for them and I came to call you both so let's go searching "

after that, all three goes to search but they see Serena coming towards them along with their children .both the children's were crying hysterically.

all three runs towards them and asks what happened

Serena answers " both saw ice cream van and ran for it "

Gary after understanding " oh but why are they crying "

ash asks " is it because they lost the van "

Serena answers " no, they are crying because Milli fell "

misty nodding " OK, but why Aiden is crying is he hurt"

Serena " because Milli fell and he couldn't save her "

ash awwing " oh buddy, it's nothing, it was just a scratch on her leg and she is OK. she just got scared that all but why are you crying "

Aiden sniffs " it hurts when she cries "

Gary asks " where it hurts "

Aiden showing his left side where his heart resides " here"

Gary now shocked " what! "

Aiden nodding " when she cries I feel sad and even she said that she can't see me sad or cry "

misty asking Milli " is it true Milli "

Milli nods sniffing " Ya I can't see him crying and when he cries I feel sad "

all four adults were shocked to the core hearing this. OH, MY GOD, their children's are SOUL MATES.

when their shock wear off ash laughs hysterically

he exclaims " oh my, Gary just you wait, my son will steal your daughter one day "

Gary glowered " shut up ashy boy, I will never let that to happen. my princess will never leave me and I will not let your son do that "

ash laughs " oh yes, and I'm going to support my son fully " turning towards his son and kneeling towards him " son so do you like Milli, like 'like-like' "

Aiden with a big shy smile " yes daddy, I like her and she said that she will be my princess when we grow up "

ash still laughing " really "

Aiden continuously nodding " Ya daddy, if you have doubt ask her "

ash turning to Gary " see Gary bear "

Gary after hearing this turns to Milli and asks slowly " princess, it is not true right "

Milli tells with a big smile " no daddy, I like him and mommy told me that I can marry him when we grow up "

Gary screams " mistyyyyyy"

hearing his scream everyone laughs because he was whining ' I don't want to lose my princess "

Serena after this exclaims " yes, I got the theme for this year party "

misty asks " what it is "

Serena answers " prince and princess theme

misty happy " wow so nice, it's decided "

Gary groans " oh no "

ash laughs " oh yes "

all four were acting crazy and children's were watching them confused holding hands.

night time

ash and Serena were cuddling on their bed and their son was sleeping in his big boy's bedroom.

ash kissing his wife's cheek " wow I can't believe "

Serena smiling asks " what you can't believe "

ash taking her hand " our son and Gary's girl "

Serena answers " well me and Misty knew something special is going to happen when we came to know that I and misty conceived our baby on the same night and gave birth on the same day "

ash kissing her hand " OK, that in the case of boy and girl but what if the babies born were both boy -boy or girl -girl"

Serena kissing his cheeks " then they would be close friends just like me and misty and ash and Gary "

ash frowning " what! me and Gary ! close friends! never "

Serena kissing his lips " oh common I know you love your close friend Gary "

ash grumbles " whatever "

Serena laughs and starts to kiss his chest

ash groans " what are you doing here "

Serena continuing her kissing " seducing you "

ash asks seductively " really "

Serena answers " really " and kisses his lips and continues further where they made sweet love without the disturbances of their child.

everything was alright and even their future was bright and set. and they are going to spend their whole time together till their last breath.

 **well that's all for the epilogue**

 **preview -Darien and Bunny were brutally murdered by their someone close without even having a chance of confessing their love to each other. but the Almighty has given them another chance and they are reborn as Ash and Serena with a new face. will they become one or someone will separate them once again? armourshipping**

 **wait for the prologue (I'm using sailor moon characters for their past life)**

 **till then me signing off the bye : )**


	18. Notice

**Important notice :Hi this is your pokeveenz.**

 **please note that I have published a new story called something something. please the readers, read that story and review that story.**

characters

Hero: Ash Ketchum(Darien shields-past life name)

parents

mother: Delia Ketchum

father: Red Ketchum

heroine: Serena carter(Bunny Tsukino-past life name)(adopted)

adopted parents

mother: grace carter

father: Nick Carter

biological mother - Rose Carter

antagonist: May maple - Beryl(past)

Calem slate -Diamond(past)

other characters

Gary Oak

misty water flower

Brock Harrison

preview -Darien and Bunny were brutally murdered by their enemy without even having a chance to taste of being with each other. but the Almighty has given them another chance and they are reborn as Ash and Serena with a new face. will they become one or someone will separate them once again? armourshipping

 **it is a reincarnation story and it contains cute love story between Ash and Serena.** **please read it** **till then me signing off bye : )**


End file.
